Amourshipping : Ash's unheard love
by danny.fu.904
Summary: An amourshipping fanfic, Serena developed a crush on Ash since the summer camp and she wants to confess the love to Ash (WARNING LEMON)
1. Prologue

**Rating : Mature (17+)**

* * *

**Prologue - Amourshipping**

* * *

**Many years ago at Professor Oak's summer camp.**

_**9:27 AM**_

"First day in Professor's Oak's summer camp! I can't wait to make new friends!" Young Ash upon arriving to the camp minutes early before it officially starts. A familiar figure appears in a brown hair it was his best friend and rival, Gary Oak. "So you're attending this camp too." Ash asked.

Gary didn't reply with a word, instead he sticks out his tongue and blows a raspberry at him. "pbbt!"

"What is wrong with you Gary?" he asked.

"No what's wrong with you Mr. Ketchup?" he sarcastically joked.

"Grrrr! shut up" Ash gets angered and growls at him.

"Hey no fighting! The camp will start in two minutes so be prepared to make new friends." Professor oak interrupts the two.

A young girl in a straw hat was sitting in the grass taking time to read the book, she stared the two boys almost fighting each other, her attention was focused mostly to the boy in the yellow sleeveless shirt, she thinks hes cute. "Wow he's cute!" she said this uncontrolled due to the fact she is very young, she immediately covers her mouth with both of her hands hoping nobody heard this, nobody except for Professor Oak heard it.

A minute later the camp bell rings and everyone took a seat in the grass near Professor Oak.

"Hi I am Professor Oak, and you are currently attending the summer camp hosted by me, why don't we get to know each other by introducing ourselves?" Professor Oak introduced.

"No.. I bet I'm gonna be first because he's my grandpa."

"Here why don't you stand up young man? This is Gary, My grandson, he loves working in laboratories with me, tells us what you like."

"Really... I am Gary, and I love playing with fire type pokémons." he sarcastically introduces."

Ash claps, and the rest joins the clapping.

_**Minutes later**_

* * *

"Hi, my name is Serena and I am from the Kalos region, I was sent here to study the native pokémons."

* * *

_**hours later, in the middle of the class.**_

Éclair: "Pikachu is a very strong electric pokémon, it produce powerful kinetic energy attacks from it's tail and electricity from it's red cheeks. Any questions?"

"What is kinetic electricity?" Serena asked.

Éclair: "Oh you mean kinetic energy, it is a topic we will cover up later, it is how hard something hits an object due to it's speed and mass, an example would be like throwing a rock into the water, the harder it hits, the bigger the splash is, this is the equation for the kinetic energy."

Ek = ½ Mv²

Professor Oak : "Now here is a simple question for you guys if you pay attention earlier, what are Pikachu's evolutionary forms? Any volunteers? Yes Gary?"

"Simple, it starts with Pichu first, then it evolves into Pikachu, now it requires a thunder storm to evolve to it's final form Raichu."

"Bonus question, name two abilities Pikachu can learn that is not it's type, volunteers? Ash!"

Ash : "Iron tail and tail whip!"

Serena's thoughts : ' wow hes so smart and handsome!'

* * *

_**An hour later, in the lunch break**_

Ash decides to eat his lunch in the forest, he takes his rucksack and brings it to the forest. Serena secretly followed him to the forest.

30 minutes later he finished eating his lunch, he decides to leave his rucksack on the grass and check the pond, a girl voice was heard.

"Ouch!" Serena tripped falling near a tree.

There was movements in the bush, Serena was more scared, a Poliwag jumps out and it seemed harmless to the girl, it minded it's own business and hopped away.

"I regret coming to this camp... MOMMY!" she cried

the same bush began moving again, "Poliwag? Huh?"

"What are you doing here?" Ash questioned the fallen girl.

"My name is Ash, and what's yours? And what happened?"

"My leg really hurts." Serena explained.

"Are you alright? This should help!" he searches his pocket to find a light blue handkerchef, he immediately ties it up to Serena's knees. "There!"

"it's a good luck charm, pain pain go away!" he motions circles on her knees.

"Ouch, it's no use I can't stand up!" she cries in pain.

"Never give up until the end!" he offers his hand and pulls her up and accidently hugging her, she could feel his warm body and male scent.

"You stood up! Let's head back to the camp!" he smiles, and holds her hand leading the way to the camp.

* * *

_**4 weeks later**_

_**4:29 PM**_

Serena : "I'm gonna Ash...I need to confess or at least impress him now, but what can I do? We learned the same non linear relationship in math & physics, and at at least some physics in engineering and pokémon battle. And pokémon biology"

the bell rings, Ash was nowhere to be seen in the crowds.

* * *

_**Many years later Ash met Serena in Kalos and traveled for a while.**_


	2. Chapter 1 : Eavesdrop

_**Re-Re-Edited of 11/13/14 9:49PM EST**_

_**Re edited twice.**_

_**Chapter 1**_

Shortly after the poké puff competition, Miette wins the contest. She decides to mess around and test Serena with a couple of simple questions. A couple of dialogues later.

"Yeah one thing..." Miette said

"Huh?" Serena getting startled

"Either you tell Ash how you feel about him, or I'll tell him how I feel." She had an evil laugh on her mouth, and her teeth resembles a vampire.

'Feelings...Rejection... Feelings... Rejection...' These words begin to echo and repeat in Serena's head.

"I warn you!" Miette watched as Serena stood still like a statue, she wakes Serena up from her thinking.

Her blush was getting stronger and more serious, she takes a deep breath and swallows nervously. Approaching slowly to Ash, she begins to nervously ask him out. "Hey Ash... I.. Uh..." she couldn't finish her sentence, she had to look away from Ash to hide her blush.

"I'm warning you again!" Miette gives the last warning to Serena, forcing her face to become more red again. She decides to ruin the conversation. "Hey Ash, I have fe-" Her voice was interrupted by Serena by pretending to cough and yell, she begins grabbing Ash's wrist and starts running for her life. Heading to the forest.

"Uh what? HEY WAIT UP!" Clemont had no idea what was going on, until their silhouettes begin to fade away. He starts catching up.

"Well good luck Serena. I will test you again soon." Miette whispers to herself. Laughing in a whisper at the end.

She sprints for a whole minute and the distance she ran was pretty far, she stops.

Ash begins questioning her by yelling "HEY!... WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT?" His expression was confused, and he was totally amnesia from the conversation earlier with Miette.

Serena was nervous, she sees that Clemont and Bonnie are still running, she decides to stall some time. "It's nothing..." She slowly whispers.

"You think so? We've been traveling together for months, so please tell me." Ash said lowering his voice.

"Come on, it's nothing..." She stalls more time.

"We've known each for a long time, so don't you trust me? Please tell me."

'Fuck!' She looks away blushing, 'What should I say? If I keep making the same excuse, hes gonna put some suspicion on me.'

"Hurry up! You're always the slowest and last one." Bonnie yells at her older brother while still running.

"You should slow the ffff... down." the older and slower brother replies back.

'Ah hah! I found another way to stall time.' she thought to herself "You are too young to understand." she said, stalling more time waiting for the sibling to arrive.

"How? We're about the same age, I'm 16 already." He said back.

"Okay..." she said, faking a cough, "I uh.."

Bonnie arrives just in time and begins interrupting and yelling. "HEYY!"

"Hey you shut up! Come here!" Serena interrupts Bonnie, blushing and she pulls her away.

"Please... Keep this a secret... I tried to protect precious Ash from Miette so I decided to pull him to here." Serena whispers to Bonnie.

Ash eavesdrop the conversation, but everything was blurry except for hearing his name in the whisper. Having no concept of romance inside him. He refuses to believe that any girl would have feelings for him with one exception, unless it was Latias in Altomare, which was like many years ago if Latias could still remember him. Bonnie listened to Serena, she promises to keep the secret.

_**Later or the next day early in the morning, 1:02 AM**_

The four of the were sleeping peacefully, a leaf disconnected from the tree and landed on Bonnie's face, she woke up. She decides to wake Serena up by tapping on Serena's shoulder quickly a few times, "Hey wake up." She whispers, Serena wakes up and follows Bonnie, Bonnie accidentally steps on the same leaf, making a crack noise and it woke Ash up.

Serena leans on a tree and Bonnie decides to do the same, arms crossed. "First things first, How long have you loved him?"

"I met him in a summer camp many years ago, he looked really cute when I first saw him, and he even saved me which made me develop a deeper feeling for him."

Ash was hiding behind a tree with some plants covering him, he heard the conversation which forced him to blush and become nervous.

"What else do you think of him?" Bonnie asked.

"Very caring and handsome for a young man like him."

Ash gets more nervous and begins shivering, he also feels cold.

"Work up your nerves, rehearse the lines."

"Okay.. I will.." She got slightly nervous too.

The conversation applied some lobotomy effect to Ash's concept of romance and thinking, altering his personality.

"It's like a lobotomy except that there is no surgery involved." As whispers.

"Let's go back to sleep nnow." Serena said.

"F*ck!" Ash whispers to himself


	3. Chapter 2 : Maybe a new rival

**DISCLAIMERS I DON'T OWN POKEMON**

**Re-edited as 11/8/2014 6:09 PM EST**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

"Fff... F*ck.." Ash whispers

'I better not move or... F*ck...' Ash's thoughts

They walked Passed Ash without even noticing due to the dark skies and he was hiding in some plants resembling poison ivy.

"Close..." Ash whispers to himself.

"F*ck! they will find out I left the sleeping bag." Ash begins to get nervous again.

"..." Ash's sleeping bags were empty as the girls arrived to the spot.

"Ash woke up already? I hope he didn't eavedrop us." Serena said nervously.

"I...I don't think he would eavesdrop us, maybe he went to pee." Bonnie whispers in a nervous tone.

Ash came out of the hiding, showing some pink traces in his face.

"I... can... explain..." Ash says nervously.

"I wasn't really eavesdropping you two, I only heard the last sentence when I investigated." Ash lies to the girls, his face was slightly red.

"Really...? thank Dialga for this." Serena tries covering up her red face with her hands.

"Lies... Your face is pink and I can clearly see it." Bonnie shouts and wakes up Clemont in the process.

Clemont was having good dreams of inventing new equipment until he was awaken by his little sister's shout.

"Hey shut up! why are you guys arguing?" Clemont joined the conversation.

"Nothing." all three answered at the same time and their faces turned redder.

"Lies, Time to introduce my new invention, Lie detector." Clemont smiles in a guilty way.

"F*ck!" Ash turns back and runs away.

"No." Serena shouted and runs away.

"..." Bonnie walks away blushing.

"No come back!" Clemont fails to get them back.

"Zzhhh *Shock*" the Lie detector circuit fries up and begins overheating.

Clemont was used the electrocution and the lie detector did no electrocution except it burns his hands.

"F*ck!" He throws the hot circuit board away.

* * *

"I hope they didn't follow me here."

"..." Serena blushes and continues following Ash.

She steps on a small weak branch, and it breaks in half with a cracking sound.

"Slender man?" Ash turns his back to see Serena, he blushes.

'I'm so nervous, I need to say something quickly.' In Serena's thoughts.

"Let's just return."

'Phew, close.' Serena's thoughts.

"Okay..." Bonnie was also follow Ash.

* * *

**Next day.**

**8:05 AM**

"I found a trainer! *laugh*" A girl skater with a white and red dress leaps and appears in front of Ash.

The skater girl blushes slightly. "Who are you?" Ash questions

"Can we help you with something?" Clemont asked.

"Number 99th, and that's gonna be you!" Korrina points to the trainer with Pikachu on it's shoulders.

'What the f*ck is number 99th? what is she talking about? boyfriend?' Serena and Ash had the same thoughts.

"What 99?"

"What do you think? a pokémon battle!" Korrina shouted with excitement.

"Pikachu use thunderbolt!"

"Dodge and use Aura sphere!"

Lucario dodges the thunderbolt, throwing a sphere of energy to Pikachu instantly knocking it out. Ash worries and runs towards Pikachu picking it up.

"Pikachu are you okay?" Ash rushed to pikachu

Pikachu was knocked out, it was speechless.

"Hehehehe" Korrina laughs

"99 victory in a row, now follow me!"

'Noo!' in Serena's thought

"F*ck off, I'm staying with Serena" Ash yells.

Ash runs in front of Serena trying to protect her. Serena blushed in excitement.

"I meant the whole group." She could read Ash's minds. she changes the subject.

* * *

**Re-edited as 11/8/2014 6:09 PM EST**


	4. Chapter 3

**Re-Edited as of 11/10/14 8:38PM EST**

**Will re-edit other chapters from chapter 4-8 and maybe possibly edit 9 and further in the future.**

**DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN POKEMON**

**CHAPTER 3**

**11:00 PM**

It's quite late in the night and the siblings are fast asleep. Ash made himself some instant coffee and decides to stay late in the night. Korrina on the other side swalloed a whole packet of powdered coffee that Ash gave her. Ash was outside of the tents with his everyday clothing, he takes out his PDA and begins surfing the web to find some useful information about love.

**On Ash's PDA**

How to kiss a girl

Google search results : 90.01 million

_Getting your first kiss (Wikihow)_

Ash clicks on the first result, leading him to the page instantly

* * *

_**A few minutes of reading**_

_**Step 10 : After kissing, tell her you enjoyed it really much.**_

* * *

"Hi pretty boy!" A female voice that sounded familiar came behind Ash.

"...?" Turning around, he blushes slightly.

"Whats that on your PDA screen? Oh so you want to get your first kiss? here I'll help you." Korrina sounded sarcastic and she attempts to kiss Ash

"Hey!" Ash shouted

"We'll practice kissing" Korrina said excited.

"What? No... We just met."

"Well you're quite cute though. Don't you think I'm cute too?" Korrina blushed.

"No way, I prefer Serena." Ash denied Korrina's compliment.

_**They both escalated into arguing  
**_

* * *

"I prefer Serena." Ash shouted, waking Serena up.

Serena started blushing, the words begin to echo in her head, she thought she was still dreaming so she pinched herself in the hands.

Ash stands up and runs back to the tent, in a surprise he finds Serena awakened and face very pink. He thought she was sick.

"Are... you okay... Serena?" Ash asked nervously.

She tried her best to pretend nothing happened, but fails, Bonnie was still sleeping beside her and Ash was in front of her, there is no way she would escape this, she had to confess the love to him.

Ash confessed back to her, "I was eavesdropping your conversation and I have developed feelings for you too."

"Really?" Serena gasped a breath.

"Yes... follow me."

_**Ash begins to hold Serena's hand and leads her outside**_

* * *

Pikachu wakes up seeing his trainer is not sleeping with him, he decides to investigate and sees his trainer, as soon as his trainer sat down he sees his trainer getting kissed from Serena..

_**Pikachu and Korrina stared at couples kissing.**_

"Pikachu pika!(Congratulations)" Pikachu congratulated his trainer and blushes slightly.

"Congratulations kissing your first girl." Korrina congratulated Ash being slightly awkward.

"..." A silence between the two couples, they are embarrassed.

"Aw sorry, didn't meant to ruin the first kiss." Korrina sighed and starts walking back slowly to the tent.

"Pika... (Sorry...)"

"Pikachu you can stay, I trust you..." Ash said.

"Pikachu!"

The two continued kissing and played with each other's tongue, Serena wanted this moment to last forever and Dialga to stop the time.

* * *

_**2 minutes later in the**_** kissing.**

Ash slowly breaks up the kiss and yawns, "I'm tired, lets sleep together."

Serena blushed, she replied "I'll always be by your side."

Serena grabs her belonging in the tent

"I love you, goodnight Serena."

"I love you too Ash."

* * *

**IN ASH'S DREAMS**

_Ash dreams of battling with elite four all everyday and __the champions, __later on the dream __is interrupted with a beam of laser Clemont pointed at him. __A family photo, Serena standing beside Ash. __And with two kids in front of them. __A 11 year old girl with the same hair as Serena __but colored in a raven black color, __wearing a the outfit of Ash in Diamond & Pearl series along with the trainer cap. __Now beside her it was a boy at the age of 10, it had Ash's hairstyle and a blonde hair color, it resembled Goku in a way, __the outfit was the same outfit Ash wore during the Best Wishes series. __Both of the kids hold two yellow electric pokémons._

Ash coughs, and whispers to himself "Who the hell are you?"

* * *

_**OUTSIDE**_

Korrina was pointing the device to the sleeping couples which was made with a small request of Dialga

"Those two are -" Clemont cut Korrina off

"I'll type in the info" Clemont pushes the keyboard

* * *

_**INSIDE ASH'S DREAM AGAIN**_

Silly! The boy that resembles Goku is your son Andromeda,

_You idiot! That girl is your daughter Stella._

_"Idiot, your future means a lot from you, this is a message from Di*Static noise*_

* * *

_**OUTSIDE AGAIN**_

The laser device overheats

"Noo!" Clemont panicked

"Idiot throw it away!" Korrina said.

* * *

_**THE NEXT DAY**_

**8:05 AM**

Clemont and Korrina starts cooking oran berry pancakes on a fire pit with a pan, the smell of the food wakes Ash up.

"That was one weird dream." Ash said to himself.

Serena wakes up, "Hi sweetie."

"Good morning" Ash blushed.

"Wow I had the best dream ever." Serena said.

Ash gets up and changes his clothing, Serena watched him change and he blushed, She changed too and Ash did the same thing.

"Lets see what is Clemont cooking." Ash said.

"Good morning." Clemont said

"Good morning." Ash and Serena replied.

The pancake was ready in time, it was slightly burnt but the whole group ate it.

A voice from Korrina interrupted the couple's eating. "So hows last night...?" She said and sounded almost sarcastic.

"..." Ash blushed

"It was perfect!" Serena replied.

* * *

_**FOCUS : TEAM ROCKET**_

"Perfect? we have the perfect plan to capture pikachu" Meowth.

"Not really, we keep getting blasted to stratosphere and get burned up by de-orbit" Jessie complains

* * *

_**BACK AT THE SQUADS**_

"Who's there?" Ash heard a noise in the bush

"Prepare for trouble and make it double"

"Shut the fuck up! don't ruin our first day of romance, PIKACHU USE ELECTROBALL." Ash shouted

"To protect- ... *Sniff* hey whats that smell? *Explosions* AAAAHHHhhhh WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN."

"Wobbuffet!"

"Nice one ash" Korrina complimented.

"That one saved us some time, and lets pack up." Clemont said.

* * *

**8:16 AM**

The group finished packing up and immediately headed to Shalour city, Serena found a nice looking restaurant on her PDA in Shalour City with a little help from Korrina. "Hey Ash, do you want to have dinner just both of us at 7:30 pm?" Serena asked slightly nervous.

"Sure!" Ash doesn't deny the request, the first night out has to be perfect.

* * *

**8:31 AM**

The group arrived at Shalour City, it was quite big and beautiful.

* * *

**8:34 AM**

"We have arrived to the shopping center." Korrina said, "It's a big shopping mall so don't get lost,we will divide into groups of two, Clemont and Bonnie you two go together, I will lead Ash and Serena."

* * *

**8:35 AM**

"Any preferences on clothing Ash?" Korrina asked.

"Not any preferences, maybe I'll get a suit and a red tie, maybe leather gloves and that's it."

"What about you Serena?"

"Maybe a skirt." Serena replies.

* * *

**8:40 AM**

"Hey Serena do you like this suit on me?" Ash asked.

"That looks cute, you look like Agent 47." Korrina answered.

"Shut up Korrina, Ash yes I do like it." Serena replied.

* * *

**8:43 AM**

"Ash do you like this clothing on me?" Serena asked.

"It's perfect. we could pair up to look like hitman couples." Ash replied, leaving Serena with a blush.

**For the rest of the day prior 7:30 PM, Ash's group trained their pokemons and pikachu learnt a powerful new move while being raided by team rocket, Electromagnetic Pulse (Fictional), a powerful move that resembles Electro Ball, it may also be delivered in a pulse in a radius. it causes confusion to the target, paralyzation and may also fry up circuits.**

* * *

**7:15 PM **

In the mirror, Ash puts on his suit and tie, along with the leather gloves and sprays some cologne on himself. He also sprays some cologne on his mouth.

* * *

**7:20 PM **

Serena waited for Ash outside the fancy restaurant for a few minutes, Ash arrived quite early to see Serena standing outside the restaurant waiting for him.

"Ash! there you are!" Serena shouted.

"Hey!"

"You look and smell perfect Ash!" Serena complimented.

"Thanks, but you are the definition of perfect." Ash complimented back, making Serena blush.

"Wait up!" A familiar female voice appeared, it was Korrina

"Oh please don't ruin our first night." Ash replied.

"Well I have Clemont now thanks to Bonnie." Korrina smiled.

"Too fast Korrina." Clemont arrived breathing heavily, the cologne masked the smells of sweat.

"You're gonna need some stamina training to impress Korrina." Bonnie said to Clemont

"Don't ruin the first night and my first girlfriend Bonnie."

The automatic doors open, the waiters are waited for customers and they begin greeting.

The waiter speaks in French, "How many of you are eating?"

"Two" Serena replied in French

"And how old are you?" the waiter asked again in French.

"17" Serena replied in French.

"Uh what is she asking?"

"She is asking for your age, I'll say it for you. Seize."

"Follow me" The waiter speaks in French, leading the young couples.

The couples followed the waiter, looking around they see professional musicians and couples in their table.

"Please sit down." The waiter attempts to speak English.

* * *

**Focus : Team rocket**

**Disguised with a suit, looking almost like a hitman.**

James "Hmm what are the twerps doing in a fancy restaurant? I thought they didn't have money."

"I don't know but it's making me hungry now." Meowth's stomach grumbles.

"We can eat first, then catch Pikachu." Jessie said. the three begin walking in.

"How many people?" The waiter asked in French.

"Trois" Meowth replied

"A talking pokémon, oh Follow me."

Team didn't sit really far from the twerps, James attempts to spy on Ash with a spoon like Agent 47 _**Okay this is the last time I will mention about**_** Hitman.**

"This is the menu, 30 total items." The waiter said in French.

"These look damn expensive." Jessie whispered.

"Shut up Jessie, it's a fancy restaurant." James replied.

* * *

**7:50 PM**

Ash raised his hands, the waiter approached.

"We are finished and ready to pay."

"I love you Ash, I will pay for this."

"Ok.." Ash is slightly surprised.

"€300 Pokébucks." Serena takes out her credit card from her wallet casing on her PDA.

"Done."

"They're leaving" James said, James raised his hands getting the waiter's attention, "Hurry up, we need to leave."

The waiter gives him a piece of paper and it says

"€600 pokébucks."

James pays with the fake bills, giving €1000 to the waiter.

**Outside the restaurant**

* * *

"Where did the twerps go this time?" Mewoth said

"Pikachu is over there, Let's go and steal it!" James pointed.

Team rocket sneaked over Ash and caught Pikachu off it's shoulder with a potato bag.

Ash yelled "Whos there?", he touches his shoulder to see that Pikachu is gone, he turns around to see three dark figures in a suit.

"Prepare for trouble and ma-" Ash interruped the introduction again

"Pikachu use E.M.P!"

A Ball of EMP comes out of the bag and explodes on Meowth, it electrocutes and paralyzes the three.

*Electric zap* *electric zap* "They will pay for this..." Team rocket twitched, trying to scream.

* * *

**Focus : Clemont, Korrina and Bonnie.**

"Hi, we are finished and ready to leave." Clemont said.

"You're so cute Clemont, let me pay for this." Korrina complimented

Clemont blushed and laughed.

"€800 pokébucks"

"Aren't you the cutest?" Korrina complimented again.

"thanks." Clemont replied

* * *

**At 7:59 PM**

**The cities were quite dark but the skies were perfect, the starts were visible and glistening. along with the moon.**

"Isn't the moon beautiful?" Korrina asked.

"Well you're more beautiful." Clemont replied.

"Thank you!" Korrina took the compliment and blushed.

"Clemont it's your chance! Kiss her!" Bonnie whispered to her brother.

Korrina eavesdropped Bonnie, kissing Clemont.

* * *

**Focus : Ash, Serena**

Ash leans on the bridge, and Serena joins in. Looking at the reflection of the moon it was very beautiful with the water waving back and forth.

"The night sky is beautiful isn't it?" Serena asked.

"Yes but you are more beautiful." Ash replies.

"Aw thanks!" Serena said, she starts to kiss Ash. and eventually making out.

_**Re-Edited as of 11/10/14 8:38PM EST**_


	5. Chapter 4 : Unknown title

**OUT OF IDEAS, MAY INCLUDE RANDOM STUFFS, STORY EXPECTED TO TAKE A LONG TIME**

**LAST UPDATED : 10:57 PM 9/5/14 (EDT)**

**Estimated chapter completion date : Saturday September 6 7:00PM**

**Completion date : Friday September 5 10:57 PM**

**CHAPTER 4**

**Notes : Maybe lemon or two? running out of imagination ,just hope I have enough time to write and do my schoolworks.**

_**Focus : Ash and Serena**_

_******7:54 AM**_

Serena wakes up beside Ash a few minutes before Ash's PDA will alarm and wake him up,she suddenly blushes and thinks about how good last night was with and Ash's Pikachu learning new move and Clemont finally getting a girlfriend. She had a surprise for Ash when he wakes up, a seductive surprise and a way to thank Ash for saving her 10 years ago, She proceeds to the washroom to take the towels away and put it in the closet, next she puts the underwear and the clothes she is going to wear after the shower in the bed.

**_7:56 AM_**

Serena takes off her clothe outside in front of Ash while he is still sleeping, puts them just below the bed and immediately heads to the washroom to take a shower.

_**8:00 AM Exactly**_

_BUZZZZ BUZZZ _as the PDA alarm went off, Ash wakes up to see Serena's clothing on the bed and dirty clothing on the floor. Ash gets up randomly picks his clothes on the closet, throws it in the bed, goes to the second washroom to take a piss and wait for Serena in the bed.

**_8:06 AM_**

Serena is finished showering, she opens the washroom door that was unlocked to retrieve the towel, Ash saw her walking naked and immediately popped a boner, Ash tried to cover his eyes but Serena noticed, she blushed and responded with "You like it don't you? don't try to pretend." Ash blushed, chuckled and responded "Yeeesss."

Serena was nervous but she had to do this for her life long goal, the goal was to give her virginity to Ash Ketchum as a thank you for saving my life. Ash was already horny enough from the scents of the pheromones and Serena's nudity, so it would be a lot easier for Serena to seduce Ash right now.

**8:07 AM**

Serena dried herself up with the towel, she threw it to the bed hoping of making Ash extra horny with the female scents left on the towel, next she slowly approaches the bed, then to Ash, she opens her mouth "Ash, I have one request I've been waiting for a long time and I have to tell you now.", Ash replied "I'm all ears."

"Okay... the request is... do you want to something dirty... you know...sex..." Serena heart pounded and began blushing a lot.

Ash begins to fill up with excitement and love like he never had before, He responded with a solid yes.

"You want to do it with a condom or unprotected?" Serena asked

"Maybe unprotected? it's our first time so its going be special."

Serena immediately leaned to Ash and kissed, Ash leaned back until his back was resting on the sheets, He could feel Serena's pussy pressing against his boner while still wearing jeans, Serena pulled Ash's jeans down slowly while busy at the same time kissing, On the other hand Ash tried to pull his T shirt out while busy kissing.

Ash could feel every beat Serena's heart made, and the juices dripping off Serena's wet pussy into his grey boxers. Next Serena gently pulls off Ash's boxer, tossing them to the ground revealing his 10 inch penis, She didn't immediately inserted it in, she tried to play it with her pussy touching his balls.

Serena slowly breaks the kiss, and asked "Now you ready Ash?"

Ash replied "Yes."

"This is to thank you for saving me..."

Serena know its going to hurt for the first time, she bites down on her teeth and slowly pushes his penis in. the tip of the penis touches the hymen, Serena felt some pain as it touched it, she pulls it out slightly and gave a warning "Here we go!" she bites back her teeth and lunges in like a duelist, She felt the pain as the hymen rips apart, she screamed in a muffled way with her eyes closed kind of like the way of getting an injection. a few seconds later Ash felt some pain too , He bit his lips trying to forget the pain.

_**8:09 AM**_

"Now it's your turn!" Serena shouted.

The couples rolled over to the other side of the bed, Ash on top and Serena looking at the ceiling.

"Harder!" she shouted.

Ash thrusted harder

"Do it with no mercy!" she shouted again

Ash now thrusting her at his maximum speed and slowly gets tired after a minute of thrusting, Serena was feeling all the pleasures from Ash but not yet reached climax, She rolled over now with Ash facing the ceiling, she kisses Ash, slowly moving from the lips to the neck to tickle Ash while busy thrusting at the same time.

She returns to kissing him in the lips and continues to thrust harder each time.

_**8:14 AM**_

Ash begins to feel something suspicious,a déjà vu on his penis, it felt suspicious, hes about to climax for the first time in 6 years. **(Sorry i don't know how to explain that)****  
**

"Serena, I'm going to cum." As he warned.

"Cum inside me!" She replied instantly.

1...2...3... A pulse from his penis sprays out warm sticky and white substance into Serena's womb, Another pulse followed by another pulse, Serena could feel all those pleasure and it tickles, she could remember the moment she gave her virginity away and getting pregnant.

as the last pulse died down from Ash, it is now followed up by Serena's orgasm, it sprayed all over Ash's balls and one of his hands

Ash decided to lick it off his hands, "It taste so sweet!" it made Serena more horny, she decided to copy him by licking his hands.

Ash rolled over, now Serena facing the ceiling, he tickled her breast and licked the nipples.

"ohhh Ash you're the best."

_**8:15 AM**_

_**Focus : Outside the room or door**_

Korrina just eavesdropped the two's conversation, she immediately dialed the number as instructed.

"Professor Oak here, How may I assist you Korrina?"

"Mission : Operation Signature completed."

"Great!"

"Could you tell me why you hired me for this?"

"The pokedex scan picks up unusual signature of a pokemon while in his pocket, in fact the signature comes from Ash Ketchum himself."

"And?"

"I decided to send you to investigate and seduce him, hopefully giving an egg or some samples and learning more about him."

"I didn't seduce him tho..."

"What?"

"His girlfriend did."

"Girlfriend? who is she, do I know her?"

"It's Serena..."

"Serena? looking up the trainer database, Serena, Ash Ketchum travel companion... It's Serena Yvonne isn't it? the one with yellow hair and a pink hat?"

"Yes."

"Take good care of her!."

"Bye!"

PDA call ends.

_**Now, what the fuck did I just read? I don't know. gonna need to make up some stuffs**_

"Hey Ash, you want to try my underwear?" She asked, blushing slightly.

"Uhhh suurrree." Ash blushes and wears the black underwear, it felt slightly tight but the faint pussy scents on the underwear was worth it.

Serena tries out Ash's Sinnoh region trainer clothing and she likes it, while Ash wears his usual Kalos region trainer clothing.

Serena is pregnant and feels something weird on her stomach, Her body glows bright white like a pokemon evolving, an egg appears out of nowhere and lands on the bed.

"Dafuq?" Ash looked surprised.

"Wow an egg? I'm not a mammal?" Serena questioned herself.

Ash's body suddenly glows bright white as the egg appears it's like hes evolving but hes changing to his pokemon form for the first time.

Ash's pokemon form looked like lucario with trainer clothes on but not really, with a retractable claws looking like a mantis's scythe in his arms extending a meter from his arms simillar to a T shaped police baton or as Zed's claws in both arms, and a pair of insect like wings on the back.

Serena didn't freak out, since she trusted him.

"dafuq is this?" Ash asked himself. his voice sounds deeper

"Unidentified pokemon, Please report to Professor. Scaymore." Pokedex OS voice

"Try my pokedex." Ash said.

"Scanning, Unidentified Pokemon." Pokedex OS voice

As soon as the scan is done, A call from Professor Oak comes in.

"Professor Oak?"

"Hey Ash, I have results from the pokedex your girlfriend just scanned."

"So I'm not a human?"

"It seems like you are some sort of pokemon, unknown or undiscovered, possibly a legendary pokemon, there are no rumors, the scan results show some unusual patterns mutation of the DNA, You better switch to your human form when someone comes in."

"Okay."

"I'm gonna further investigate your DNA and scan signature, bye for now!"

"Bye." As the call ends.

Serena is quite surprised hearing Ash could be a legendary.

"Safety first, I'm gonna need to catch you."

"Okay, go ahead, use the normal pokeball..." Ash gets a little nervous.

Serena takes out a spare pokeball, presses the middle button and it become larger, She pushes the pokeball to Ash, with Ash converted to red energy and being absorbed into the ball, the ball falls on the ground and immediately shakes a few times, and puff, white star particles appear indicating the pokemon is captured.

"Yes! I caught an Ash Ketchum!" she sarcastically joked.

She then releases Ash out of the pokeball.

"I expected it was uncomfortable in there, it's just some sort of fancy bedroom."

"If you are undiscovered, what should I name it?"

"..."

"..." the couples thinks.

"Maybe just use my name."

*Door knocks*

"Turn back to your human form!"

"I don't know how."

"Shit."

**End of chapter 4, I will try to write chapter 5 ASAP, and sorry for the randomness, some of the random ideas come from games like Zed - the master of shadows. (Btw I don't really play any video games anymore, focusing more schoolwork and improving my english.)**


	6. Chapter 5 Gotta research em all

**Chapter 5**

**I've hid some reference of some songs, one is from Linkin Park, find the reference (lyrics) if you can ;)**

**Sorry on late updates, I will try to finish my works faster and work on the stories.  
**

**Published : 9:13 PM EDT 9/11/14 **

**Testing libre office**

"Turn back to your human form!"

"I don't know how."

"Shit."

"Actually use use the pokè ball..." Ash used his brain.

"And what about the egg? Hide it?"

"Actually I'll try taking care of it inside the ball with me."

Serena retrieves Ash back to the pokè ball, opening the door. It was Korrina, Bonnie and Clemont.

Serena : "Oh its you guys..." Serena calmed down.

Korrina : "Well get ready for breakfast." Korrina said in an excited tone.

Serena : "Alright where are we eating?" She asked.

Korrina :"At this restaurant." she points the area on her own PDA

_**8:30 AM**_

Clemont : "Wait, did we forget Ash?"

"..." Serena blushed.

"Where is he though?" Korrina asked.

Serena : "Well... in this ball."

"You gotta be kidding me." Bonnie said sarcastically.

Clemont Adjusts his glasses and looks at the pokè ball. "I'm confused."

Serena : "We can't just release him in front of these random trainers."

Clemont, Korrina and Bonnie : "..."

"K then, lets eat breakfast, buy extra for Ash"

_**8:35 AM**_

"Heres your pancakes." The waiter served.

Ash could smell the pancakes while still in his pokè ball, Ash is forced to pop out from the pokè ball from his starvation.

*****Pokè ball opens and summons Ash Ketchum out sitting in a chair*****

Stranger 1 : "That's one weird looking garchomp or lucario."

"Uh what's going on? Where am I?" Ash asked.

Stranger 2 : "It's a talking pokèmon too?"

"..." The squads awkwardly silences.

"Unidentified Pokèmon, however the pokèmon resembles a trainer named Ash Ketchum" Pokèdex OS

Now everyone in the restaurant turns to Ash with their pokèdex

"Unidentified Pokèmon!"

"Unidentified Pokèmon!"

"What the ff..." Ash gets annoyed.

'Comon, turn back to my normal self...'

A bright white light shines on Ash like if he was evolving, now Ash is in his normal form.

"Wow!" Korrina commented

Ash : "Finally back to human, but why is everyone focusing on me?"

"Any chance that was your mega form?" stranger 1 asked.

"What? no." Ash replied

"Is that eggs yours?" stranger 1 asked.

Ash : "Yes.."

_**Focus : Team rockets**_

Meowth : "Looks like the twerps have a new pokèmon!"

Jessie : "More rewards from our boss."

"Let me scan it." James pulled out his pokèdex

"Unknown pokèmon" TR Pokèdex OS

James : "What? Let's see the cards."

James : "Nope, nope, nope, nope, the closest thing it looks like is a lucario and a garchomp."

"WHAT!? It's that twerp Ash Ketchum..." Jessie is surprised.

Mewoth : "Well then get ready for an ambush."

_**Focus : back to the squads**_

_**8:40 AM**_

"Alright we're done, May I have the bills?"

"20 Pokè dollars."

"Done."

As the squads stand up, they are immediately ambushed by team rocket's smoke, Ash and Pikachu are captured by Team rocket's net and now carried by their traditional meowth hot air balloon.

"Uh pikachu use Electromagnetic pulse!"

The ball of EMP waves is summoned, however it can't penetrate team rocket's new technology, instead it bounces back and discharges at Ash.

*****EMP discharges* Ash screamed "Guhhhhh."

"Pika... (Sorry man)."

"Gotta change to my pokèmon form, uhh, uhhh, come on."

As the trainer thinked of his pokèmon form, he immediately transform to his pokèmon form.

"Alright I haven't used a movet yet, but I don't know if I know any moves yet, I'll think about one."

The claws on Ash's hand glows bright white, "Alright looks like I could cut the net with this."

Ash slashed the net, slashed again, and again, and again... it cracked,

"Hey idiot stop cutting our net!." James protested.

"Schas po ebalu poluchish, suka, BYLAD!." Ash replied in Russian. (Now I'll fucking kill you bitch motherfucker!)

"What did you just say?" James asked angrily.

Ash whispered : "Alright the cussing should distract them while I cut the net open, try using iron tail."

Pikachu's tail glowed bright silver, it then slashes and cuts open the net, now Ash and Pikachu are falling off the balloon. Ash : "Aaaaaahhhhhhhh, how do I fly!?"

"ASHH I'M COMING TO CATCH YOU!" Serena shouted.

Just as Ash was about to land on Serena's hand, His wings flapped extremely fast like what you would see on an insect, he floated and safely landed.

"Are you okay sweetie?" Serena asked worried.

"Just a little bit of damage but I'm fine."

Officer jenny arrives to the scene. "It's the wanted Team Rocket crews, Jessie, James and a talking Meowth, sadly they aren't going to last long with the FAMAS.

"Actually I can take care of them, I need to get used to my pokèmon form."

"I'll assist you." Jenny replied.

Ash ducks down, aims for the balloon and jumps, his first attempt didn't jump high, his second attempt was higher but still not enough, his third attempt worked, he travels and flies towards the balloon.

"I'm back, MOTHERFUCKERS, with a new move I learned!"

"Like what? I bet I can catch you with this Mega Mega Master ball."

Ash's claws formed a cannon or perhaps a railgun and glows, points towards team rocket and glowed even brighter until it reaches maximum power, *Boom* the recoil pushes Ash backwards, and the master ball misses Ash, resulting team rocket's ballon exploding.

"Were blasting off again!"

"I will get you one day." James

Wobbuffet : "WOBBUFFET!"

"Oh well I didn't get to arrest them." Officer jenny sighed.

_**Focus : Team rocket**_'

Meowth : "Wow, how high are we, this doesn't feel like the stratosphere"

James "It's so fu *cough* fucking cold up here."

James "54,500 meters from the ground, WERE IN THE MEOSPHERE! WE ARE GOING TO RE ENTRY AND BURN TO DEATH." james yelled

_**9:00 AM**_

"OH SHIT IT'S HOT!" Meowh screamed.

"AAAAAHHHHHH" James screamed

"I'M ON FIRE!" Jessie screamed.

**9:10 AM**

Team rocket crashed to the forest, both James and Jessie are burnt really dark and nearly naked.

"We're barely alive, James? James? Meowth?" Jessie quickly checks James and realize he isn't breathing.

_**Focus : the squads**_

Korrina "Ash, professor Oak hired me to do a research on your pokèmon signature and make sure that you are okay."

"..." an awkward silence on the others.

Ash : "uhh okay..."

Korrina : "We need to get to the nearest lab, that will be Scaymores's lab."

_**Focus : Team rocket again (Prepare for some WTFs)**_

"James? James? JAAMES? ANSWER ME!" Jessie cried, she is about to fuck James, his cock was normal but with the juices of the pussy dripping down on it, it makes it harden like a metapod.

"Comon, stay alive!." Jessie gets on top of James and blows fresh air in his mouth.

"We never admit that we love each other, but now I admit that I love you..." Jessie puts her pussy on top of James's long and hard cock while artificially breathing at him at the same time. As the hard cock penetrated the hymen, She coughed and screamed, enough to get Jame's consciousness back.

Jame wakes up, coughing up burnt particles, the blurred vision goes to normal, and seeing Jessie on top of him.

"James, you're finally awake!" Jessie kisses him and continues to fuck James.

"Ahem Ahem, What are you doing Jessie?" James is sexually confused.

Jessie : "I love you..."

James : "Get off me!... uh... actually this feels good."

James : "I think I love you too..."

"Ahhhhh" James is now cumming inside Jessie's pussy.

Jessie : "Give me all you got!"  
_**Focus : the squads **_

_**10:01 AM**_

Professor Scaymore : "There you are, we've been waiting for you!"

Professor Scaymore : "Uhm where is Ash Ketchum?"

Serena : "Hes in the pokèball, come out sweetie!"

Ash gets released from the pokèball, in his human form

Professor Scaymore : "Wow, where is his pokèmon form?"

"Go change to your pokèmon form, Ash" Korrina responded

Ash : "When do we start the research?"

"Immediately, but let me take a picture for the pokèdex."

_**10:03 AM**_

Professor Scaymore : "Step in to the cylinder."

Ash steps in

Professor Scaymore"Now stand still while I do the scan."

Lab OS : "Scanning"

Lab OS : "The pokèmon appears to have a combination of Genetic strands of Charizard, Human, Lucario, Garchomp, Raichu, Staravia, although it may be a mutated strand of DNA."

Pikachu : "Kaah.. (wow)"

"Mutants? Better invent a compact gieger counter." Clemont joked around

Bonnie : "Wow!"

Korrina : "Now what?"

Serena "Wow.."

Professor Scaymore : "Now to the X-Ray."

Lab OS : "Scanning."

Lab OS : "Scan done."

_**Focus : another team rocket**_

Jessie, James, and Meowth are lost in the forest and needs to find or steal clothings and contact the boss.

Jack : "That Pokèmon is no ordinary pokèmon, it could be a legendary."

Jessica : "It seems to be rumored a legendary, and first spotted in a restaurant today."

Jack : "We'll earn promotion to Lance Corporal when we catch him with that Pikachu!"

Jessica : "Fire the net when ready."

*****Boom*, the net penetrates the windows , however Ash's reflexes dodged and teleport him a few meters away.

"What the fuck, team rocket again?" Ash yelled.

Jessica : "shit we missed, we aren't team rocket so lets introduce ourself."

Jessica : "Prepare your Anus and get raped."

Jack : "you will lose your money and hopes."

Jessica : "To make money and the economy better"

"Well shut up already, prepare to die!"

Serena : "Ash quickly use hand cannon!"

Ash points his hands at team electron, charges his hands, and a bright flash appears, traveling at the speed of sound towards team electron, it explodes with a loud bang and blast team electron off.

Jessica : "Wow fuck, we didn't finish to introduce ourselves."

Jack : "WE WILL COME BACK AND CAPTURE YOU FOR SURE!"

"Wow, those information are very useful and will come in handy, and he already knows a few moves?" A familiar voice from the lab

Ash turns around to see its professor Oak on the screen.

"Oh my god it's Ash Ketchum! Hiii! we missed you." Misty appears out of nowhere in Oak's lab.

"Heey ash do you remember me?!" May appears out of nowhere in Oak's lab with an excited expression.

"..." An awkward silence on Ash.

_**Focus : Oak's lab**_

_**10:05 AM**_

Misty : "I cant wait to kiss Ash when I get to meet him!."

May : "Same here."

Professor Oak : "Remember, we are leaving tomorrow at 9 AM, pack your clothings and condoms."

"..." the two girls blushed in awkward silence.

_**Focus : Scaymore's lab**_

Scaymore : "I have rooms for you guys to stay, also we are expecting Professor Oak to arrive here at 11 AM tomorrow."

Ash : "Oh cool."

Korrina "Clemont, looks like we can spend more times together." she smiles

Clemont "..." as he blushes.

Bonnie "that's right! Make your sister and father proud!"

_**Focus : Professor Oak and Ash's old travel companion along with brock.**_

_**The next day at 10:45 AM**_

Air force captain "landing in a few mintues, please stay seated."

_**10:47 AM**_

Air force Lieutenant "Landing, please hold tightly to the seats."

Brock : "Oh, I can't wait to see the beautiful girls in Kalos."

Misty : "I can't wait to see how much Ash has matured."

May : "I can't wait to see his reaction when he sees me."

_**10:50 AM**_

Air force Captain and Lieutenant "You may now exit the jet."

Professor Oak takes a step first, followed up by Brock, then by Misty, then May.

Ash "Long time no see Professor Oak!"

Misty and May "Oh my god it's ASH!"

Misty and May sprinted towards Ash, jumped and hugging him, and kissing him.

Serena wasn't here to see this, she had to take care of lab and make some foods.

_**Focus : Bonnie, Clemont, and Korrina.**_

Bonnie whispered : "Do it, do it brother! Make your father proud!"

Korrina : "I know you can do better than this Clemont."

Clemont : "I know..."

Korrina : "Now thrust me harder!"

Serena : " Uhm bonnie, what are you doing here?"

Bonnie : " I am going to congratulate my brother, can't you hear that?"

Korrina "Ah... Ah...!"

Serena blushes and laughed slightly "Uhm aren't you too young for this? You're only 7 years old and you know all about these?"

_**Focus : Ash , Misty, May, and the professors.**_

Ash : "Hey cut out the kiss, I have a girlfriend already."

Misty : "Nice try, I know you're joking."

May : "You can't lie to me, you know how beautiful I am!"

Professor Oak : "Hey cut off the kiss, we are here to do research on him, not watch you girls give him a threesome."

Misty and May : "Did you like the kiss."

Ash didn't really enjoy the kiss all at, he coughed a bit. "What was that smell in both of your mouths?"

May : "Mint and mouth perfume, did you like it?" she smiled and blushed.

Brock : "Hey Ash, got any beautiful girls you can introduce me to?"

Ash : "These two."

Misty blushed from the compliment, but she said "No way!"

May also blushed from the compliment, "Oh come on Ash, I know you like me."

Ash replied : "Don't you have Drew?"

May : "I am not interested in him now."

Professor Scaymore : "Enough, lets get going , we can chat on our way there."

_**11:02 AM**_

Serena : "Alright the new macarons should be ready."

Bonnie : "They smell really nice!"

Scaymore : "Now please come in!"

Serena : "Oh hi, it's Professor Oak and..."

Brock sprints towards Serena and holds her left hand "Hi, my name is Brock and your beauty has attracted me , may I know your name?

Serena : "Uhm sorry I already have a boyfriend, go find someone else."

Brock : "Whaaat?" his heart breaks again, and now croagunk pops out again to poison jab and drag him away.

Brock : "OWWW!" as the croagunk punches Brock.

Ash : "it's been 7 years and he still hasn't change..."

Misty : "well in 7 years you grew more handsome!"

Ash : "Shut up already, I told you I already have a girlfriend."

Serena : "Yup that's me, follow me to the kitchen."

Misty's thought : 'She's ugly!'

May's thought : 'No way, I must be in a nightmare'

Misty : "Oh, what pokèmon is this?"

Pokèdex OS : "Fennekin, the fire fox pokèmon, one of the three starters of Kalos region."

Fennekin : "Fen! (hi)."

Professor Oak : "Ah, a Fennekin."

Brock : "That's nice."

Serena : "here, eat the macarons first, we'll make lunch very soon."

_**11:30 AM**_

Professor Oak : "Ash, stay still while I scan you with this ultraviolet laser."

_**Meanwhile upstairs **_

Korrina : "Ready to shower, Clemont?"

Clemont : "uhh sure, I don't want these stains to smell."

Misty : "You hear that may? We have a plan to threesome Ash."

_**Back downstairs**_

Professor Oak : "Interesting, these equations results on the scans"

**I'm gonna make shits up**

_Pokè ID Ash Ketchum_

_Scan signatures :_

_E=M(21x4)5, G2 + X1 = T(130)M_

(A random graph here)

Professor Scaymore : "Wow, we learn a lot from genetic mutations."

Professor Oak : "Yes, now let's try the gieger counter."

Gieger OS : "_Minor radiation detected, no harm from long exposures._"

_The radiation scale measures 10 pokèroentgens per minute._

Professor Oak : "Interesting, it is not really radioactive despite a mutant."

Professor Scaymore : "test the gieger counter in human form."

Ash : "transforming"

Gieger OS : "harmless radiation detected, the signature is same as the last one."

Professor Scaymore : "oh yeah I totally forgot to scan the egg."

Professor Oak : "Alright, Infrared laser testing heat signature."

Laser OS : "_The heat signature indicates the presence of a pokèmon hatching very soon, although in some areas the signature is acting strange, the new __equation__C=(2^4) ^ O(2^5__x64__)__ is what makes the egg warm itself up by converting carbon dioxide into oxygen similar to photosynthesis but more efficient."_

ProfessorScaymore : "Wow, a new discovery artificial photosynthesis, we may use this equation near factories to reduce pollutions."

Ash : "Just no wonder the egg is so warm and fresh."

Professor Oak : "DNA scans next."

DNA Scanner OS : "_The Scan results shows __combinations of pokèmons and human, the Pokèfibre of the egg is what maintain it's hardness and protects it from harm."_

Professor Oak : "we need an official name for you, Ash Ketchum."

Ash : "I don't know, maybe just use my name."

Professor Scaymore : "alright, transform to your pokèmon form and we'll take pictures for the pokèdex to register it."

_**11:46 AM**_

Pokèdex Supercomputer : "_Uploading and registering new pokèmon."_

Pokèdex Supercomputer : "Upload complete_."_

_**12:00 PM**_

Ash : "Korrina, I challenge you to a gym battle!"

Korrina : "Alright!"

In the park or whatever it's called in Scaymore's lab.

Korrina : "Go lucario!"

Ash : "Alright, I'm a pokèmon, so I choose myself!"

Pikachu : "Go Ash!"

Ash : "Oh wow, I can understand pokèmons."

Korrina : "No, I heard it too."

Korrina : "You may make the first move."

Lucario : "Bring it on, brother!"

Korrina : "what? You can talk too?"

Lucario : "Yes, now let's get busy!"

Ash leaps into the air, flapping his wings, his first move is made.

Korrina : "Leap into the air and use Bone rush!"

Lucario : leaps into the air, summons two blades of carbon fiber bone and tries to smash Ash, it missed, "My turn!" As Ash dodged both of the hits, his blades glow bright white and hot, smashes lucario to the ground.

Korrina : "You okay Lucario?"

"Yes, give me command."

Korrina : "Infrared Locked Aura Sphere!"

Lucario : "prepare to get hit, this one won't miss for sure."

Lucario : launches the special move out of his hands like a hadouken, Ash tries to counter it with his hand cannon but fails due to the charging time. Boom the explosions.

Ash : "I think I learnt a new move, My turn now!

Ash : "I call this Thunder zap!" Ash points his hands towards Lucario, 10,500 volts of electricty build up in mid air within half a second and launches a powerful thunderbolt at lucario. *Thunderbolt strike*

*BOOM* An explosion is made after discharging on Lucario, "Uh...Uhhh... you win Master."

Korrina : "looks like a defeat, here you earned this badge!" She opened a case resembling the case for wedding rings, Ash takes it "Alright I earned a rumble badge!"

*Claps* "Congratulations Ash on the badge!" A voice from Misty.

"Impressive, this is why I love you!" A voice from May.

"Uhm you girls are so annoying now, I thought we were still friends."

Misty : "we are friends, a special kind of friend, you know..."

Serena : "Hey shut up, he's my boyfriend alright?"

Ash : "You're right, I'm Serena's boyfriend."

May and Misty hearing it the second time, becomes heart broken... "NOOOOO!"

Misty in her usual angry emotion : "HOW COULD YOU? I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME."

May respond to Ash : "You will pay for this"

Ash : "oh really those are nice singing skills but what am I going to pay?"

May continues : "I will get my revenge soon"

Ash looks confused, he decides to leave them alone and spend some time with Serena.

_**End of Chapter 5**_


	7. Chapter 6 : Post grunge

**Amourshipping chapter 6**

**Work started : 9:18 PM EDT 9/11/14**

**Predicted completion date : 8:34 PM EDT 9/14/14**

**Actual completion date : 10:01 PM 9/15/14**

**Tried rushing it in the night, hope it's still readable.**

In the guest rooms upstairs of the lab

_**2:52 PM**_

Misty : "So what's the plan?"

May : "keep it simple, I'll get naked and stay in the room, while you bait Ash in."

_**Downstairs in the lab**_

Professor Scaymore : "Oak, these data are extremely valuable, it cannot fall into the wrong hands."

Professor Oak : "Shall we hire a guard?"

Professor Scaymore "Sure."

Professor dials the number on his PDA, calling the services,"Hi", "Hello this is the Hitman & Security services, how may I help you?"

"We like to hire a few guards, we are in Scaymore's Lab."

"Deal."

_**3:02 PM**_

Professor Oak : "That was quick."

Guard 1 : "How may I help you?"

Professor Scaymore : "I want you to protect here, there and here."

Guard 2 : "Roger that!"

Guard 1 : "Roger that!"

_**3:38 PM**_

Guard 1 : "that's some nice titties, Actually put your clothes back on!" Guard almost popped a boner.

May : "..." She blushes

_**3:40 PM**_

Froakie : "Bonnie I need your help with something."

Bonnie : "sure, what can I help you with?"

Fennekin : "Hey Froakie!"

Froakie : "Oh hey..."

Fennekin : "I have something in mind."

TR Grunt 1 (Male) : "GET ON THE FLOOR NOW!"

TR Grunt 2 (Female): "Break in now!"

TR Grunt 1 : "TELL US WHERE YOU HAD HIDDEN JESSIE & JAMES NOW!"

Guard 1 : "Grunt, we've got an emergency situation."

Guard 2 : "I have visuals of team rocket grunts, waiting for orders."

Bonnie : "What? We don't have them, they are blasted high into the skies."

TR Grunt 1 : "SHUT UP AND TELL US!"

Guard 1 : "on my mark, three two one fire."

Guard 2 : "Fuck I missed!"

Ash joins the party from the loud gun noises, "SURPRISE MOTHERFUCKER!", he immediately points his index finger at a grunt and chain zaps all of them.

Ash "are you guys okay?"

Bonnie : "Yes, we're glad you came in time."

_**Upstairs of the lab**_

Misty : "did you hear the explosions?"

May : "Yes, I wonder what It could be."

Two of the girls walk downstairs to see Ash in his pokèmon form.

"Wow ash, you're really strong!" Voice from misty

Ash : " Ahh shit not again."

_**Focus : the professors and brock.**_

Professor Scaymore : "Yes we have team rocket grunts in our lab, we need to clean them up now."

Sergeant Jenny : " On my way!"

Professor Scaymore : "Brock, check the data log, there should be an equation."

Brock : "I'm searching... Found it!"

Professor Scaymore : "Good, now call Ash in for the final research."

_**3:50 PM**_

Brock : "Hey Ash!"

Ash : "Yeah?"

Brock : "Professor Scaymore needs to do one last research with you and your egg."

_**3:55 PM**_

Professor Oak : "We'd begin testing the voltages and current of your move "Thunder zap."

*BOOM*

Professor Scaymore : " Interesting, 24,500 volts, pretty lethal move you used against the grunts."

Professor Oak : "Follow Scaymore to the shooting range to test your hand cannon."

Professor Scaymore : "We have this shooting range and it's an arsenal too, let me demonstrate the 5.56 NATO for you, then we will compare it with your hand cannon."

1 hit, 2 hits, 3 hits on the steel plate.

Professor Scaymore : "Now test your hand cannon on the first target."

*Charges, Boom*

Professor Oak records the data down while Professor Scaymore gives more instructions on different targets.

Professor Scaymore : "Great!, now the research is done, you may continue your journey and we may call you down next time."

_**Back at ground level**_

Jenny : "What a mess, did you know why they were here?"

Bonnie : "I heard them say they wanted Jessie & James back, but they weren't here."

Jenny : "I see, probably because Ash blasted them off yesterday morning with a powerful move."

Brock : " OH MY GOD IT'S OFFICER JENNY!, Hi, my name is Brock and your beauty is not ignorable."

Bonnie : "Wow, he's almost the same as me..."

Croagunk : "Get your ass away from her!"

Brock : "OWW!" as brock gets punched from croagunk's poison jab.

Brock : "Why do you have to do this to me all the time?..."

Bonnie : "Uh... that's the same reason why my brother would try to grab me away when I try to ask out a girl for my brother."

Croagunk : "Brock just shut up, you don't understand..."

Jenny : "..."

Jenny : "Looks like my work's done, the grunts are being sent to the police station now."

_**Focus : Ash**_

Ash : " Time to group text.."

_Ash : Guys, the research is complete, now let's get the plant badge!"_

_Clemont : Alright!_

_Korrina : Alright!_

_Serena : Coming!_

_**4:00 PM**_

Ash : "Bye Professor Scaymore, we hope to visit you again!"

_**5:23 PM**_

Ash : "alright we're in Coumarine City!

_**5:30 PM**_

Ash : "This is the Coumarine Gym?"

"Welcome young man..." a voice from an old man.

Ash : "I challenge you to a battle!"

"let me introduce myself first, I am Ramos, and I am the grass type gym leader."

Referee : "The battle begins, each side may only use two pokèmon."

_**I am not very good with pokèmon battles so excuse me for the randomness, i've never played pokèmon x or y.**_

"Pikachu I choose you!"

"very well, Weepinbell come out!"

Ramos : "You may make your first move!"

Ash : "Pikachu, walk one step!" it sounded sarcastic.

Pikachu moves one step closer to Weepinbell

Korrina, Clemont, Bonnie and Serena : "uh... -.-""

Ramos : "Use poison powder on the air!"

Weepinbell sprays the poison powder in the air, leaving it toxic and foggy.

Ash : "Huh, Pikachu thunderbolt!"

Ramos : "Dodge it and use leech seed!"

'Dodge it!' Pikachu could sense Ash's thought, but failed to dodge it and is now rooted to the ground and poisoned.

Ramos : "Finish it with Acid!"

Ash : "Comon! You can do it, use electromagnetic pulse!"

"Pikaa pikaa...*Splash*"

Referee : "Pikachu is unable to battle, victory goes to Weepinbell."

Ash : "Pikachu you did great, now go Hawlucha!"

Serena : "You can do this Ash!"

Ash : "Leap to the air and circle around Weepinbell!"

Hawlucha leaps into the air and circles flying around the grass type pokèmon

Ramos : "Use vine whip to bring it down!"

Slash, Slash, both vine whips missed and tied up from Hawlucha's organised flying movement.

Ash : "it's your chance! Use flying press!"

Gliding down faster and faster, Hawlucha knocked Weepinbell out.

Ash : "now clear the poison fog."

Referee : "Weepinbell is unable to battle, victory goes to Hawlucha."

Ramos : "nice one young man, now come out Jumpluff!"

Ash takes out his pokèdex and scans the pokèmon

Pokèdex OS : "Jumpluff, the cottonweed pokèmon."

Ramos : "Use bullet seed!"

Ash : "Dodge it!"

Hawlucha managed to dodge most of it, the last few ones hit it and it packed quit a punch.

Ash : "Use taunt!"

Hawlucha taunts the Jumpluff, making it angry and forcing it to use another wave of bullet seed.

Ramos : "Oh no, Jumpluff calm down, focus!"

Ash : "Your chance now! Get close and use karate chop!"

Chop! A large portion of Jumpluff's health disappeared

Ramos : "You okay Jumpluff?"

Jumpuff : "Yes."

Ramos : "oh my, how is Jumpluff talking now, I must be dizzy or something."

Ash : "Hawlucha, use karate chop again!"

Hawlucha sprints towards Jumpluff but the karate chop missed, and Ramos commanded it to use Leech seed which rooted Hawlucha and healed Jumpluff, Ramos commanded once again : "Finish it with bullet seed!"

Ash : "No! Try to cut the roots with karate chop!"

It failed, Hawlucha fainted from the bullet seeds.

Referee : "Hawlucha is unable to battle, the winner goes to Ramos!"

Ash : "Alright return, you did a great job, now get some rest.

Ramos : "Don't worry young man, there is always a second chance."

Ash : "Yes, heres 5440 pokèbucks,"

Ramos only took half of it, : "I'm taking half of it, spend it on training and catching more pokèmons."

Bonnie : "You could of just used your pokèmon form."

Ash : "Nah, I need to use my pokèmons too to defeat elite four."

Looks like our hero lost the gym battle, however there are always a second chance. Serena cheered and complimented on Ash, She doesn't care how good Ash is, she only cares to be with Ash forever, the "Real love."

Ash : "Looks like some training tomorrow, lets get some sleep.

Ash locates the nearest pokèmon center, it wasn't far away and they made it there in a few minutes, opening the door entrance , he finds Brock trying to flirt with nurse Joy as usual, but ends up getting stung in the ass by his Croagunk, the groups laughed except for Bonnie.

Bonnie : " Looks like Brock needs help getting a girlfriend, I'm an expert and I can help him."

Ash : "I'm gonna book a room for all of you guys, Hey nurse joy, could I book a rooms for 3 sets of 2 people."

Nurse Joy : "Booking done, here are the keycards."

Bonnie : "Hey croagunk let go of brock, I need to speak with him!"

_**10 minutes later**_

Bonnie : "Hey brock are you okay? You don't seem to get well with girls or your Croagunk."

Brock : "Owww, I've asked out more than 100 girls from all the regions and my Croagunk just punches me in my ass just before I could hear what the girls will say."

Bonnie : "Don't worry I'll help you, we will share the same hotel room and we'll discuss about getting a girl."

Brock : "Thank you so much!"

_**6:00 PM**_

Bonnie and Brock arrived at the booked room, nothing really special, just two normal looking beds and a 4k ultra 60inch 3D gaming T.V. Screen with Xpokè Box one, PokèStation 4, and a 30K worth of gaming pc with 3 4k ultra high resolution 3D gaming monitors, every room was like this and nobody ever knew about this until today.

Brock : " Oh my Dialga... look at these worth fourty thousand of gaming equipments... I'm gonna ask the front desk when and where they got this."

Brock approaches the wired phone near the table, presses the **Front Desk**

"Incoming call from Room 234"

Joy : "Front desk, how may I assist you?"

Brock : "how and when did you guys get to afford all these expensive gaming equipments?"

Joy : "Oh, these just arrived today at 1 PM, they are going to spread to other cities soon, we're the first one."

Brock : "How many vi-" his mid sentence gets cut off by Bonnie

Bonnie : "are you going to listen to my advices or what?"

Brock : "Okay Okay..."

Bonnie explains everything about love and how it works to Brock, she also mentioned to keep his Croagunk somewhere so it won't distract him again.

_**Focus : Ash / Serena**_

"Oh my god!" as Ash shouted, seeing all the expensive gaming equipments, he immediately boots up the monster PC.

Ash : "2 seconds boot time... amazing. And look at all these games, Call of duty 12, Battlefield Hardline, Titanfall 2..."

Meanwhile Serena lying on the bed, reading a book, she calls Ash over for a surprise. "Hey sweetie, come here!".

"One moment." As Ash replied, he goes to the same bed as Serena, and asked : "So what did you want?"

Serena kisses Ash in the lips, Ash wasn't expecting the kiss but he kissed back immediately. Next Serena slowly grabs Ash's arm and puts them right between her legs, making Ash erecting. "Ahh Serena, you're good at this."

"Thanks for the compliment!" As she took the compliment, while still kissing, she layed her back on the bed and continue kissing, a few mintues later, she pulled Ash's pants down while still busy kissing, Ash tried to strip her clothes, She immediately rolled over to let Ash unzip the borrowed jacket (Assuming Serena is still wearing Ash's clothing), there was another layer of clothing inside, it was her blouse, he reached in for her bra strap and unstrapped them.

Now rolling over again, she stripped Ash's T shirt off and puts them aside revealing the 6 pack abs, next she pulled off her borrowed jeans revealing her slightly wet underwear.

Her pants fell to the floor, accidently releasing Fennekin out "Oh hey what's u-" Fennekin looked up to see Ash and Serena making out and nearly naked.

Serena : "..." She blushed hardly

Fennekin : "Awkward..."

Ash : "Uh... dont't worry I'll get froakie out."

The pokèball pops open, and Froakie leads Fennekin to a safe spot not far in the room, behind the second bed.

"Do you like me, Froakie?" Fennekin asked, blushing slightly.

"Yes." Froakie answered

Fennekin : "How much?"

"I like you more than a friend, and I would sacrifice myself for you." Froakie answered.

Fennekin grabbed Froakie and kissed pushing and rolling in the floor, Froakie kissed back, and the four (Ash,Serena,Froakie,Fennekin) trying to forget what the awkward situation is.

Rolling in the ground, Froakie erected, and it touched Fennekin's pussy, tickling it,Fennekin shouted : "Ahaha go for it Froakie!"

_**Focus : Ash and Serena again**_

Ash "I hope we forget the embarrassments."

Serena : "Yes, do whatever you want with me Ashy!"

Ash reaches and tickles Serena's boobs, resulting her laughing, next He licks them, making them harden like Metapod. Suddenly a phone call comes while Ash is busy licking her boobs, he hopes that the camera is disabled, and it was. He answers it, it was from Professor Oak.

"Oak? What are you doing right now?"

"I've got some lab reports, some are good and some are bad."

"Spill it."

"The radiation that your body sends out, changes how our brain cell function slightly, we are now able to understand pokèmon speech now."

"Was that the good news or bad news?"

"I don't know, do you want to hear another one?"

"Sure."

"The radiation is unknown if it will cause any harms."

"Oh cool."

"Bye!"

Ash hangs up the phone, continue to arouse Serena, Serena reaches out her arm, grabs his underwear and pulls it straight down. Ash questions her : "A condom or unprotected."

Serena : "I'll take the special pill." She reaches for her bag.

While she was busy trying to take the pill, Ash already pulled her underwear off, massaging it with a finger started licking it which tickled. :" OH Ash it tickles!"

Ash : "So you want more eh?"

Serena : "Yes."

Ash continued to lick for a few time, next he inserted his fingers to her pussy, slowly sliding it in, it made Serena moan, "Ah.", Serena wanted more so she commanded Ash to slide it faster "Faster, it feels so good!"

As Ash slides it faster, the liquid comes out of Serena's pussy, a few minutes later, Serena is going to cum "Ashy i'm going to too ahh cum!"

"Ahhh... Ahh... ah.." Serena cummed, spraying over Ash's face, Ash enjoyed it and licked it off. "Wow that was the best!"

"I wasn't expecting to cum this early." Serena tried to explain.

"No need to worry, remember? I love you"

"Okay, now my turn!"

Serena moved her body, now at a 69 posistion, she licked Ash's hard cock and began to give him a blowjob,

The pre cum leaked out of his hard cock, Serena licked it off and enjoyed it, she began to move her head up and down faster and faster, about 30 seconds later, "Serena I... Ahhh... ah..."

Ash is cumming somewhat early, the actions earlier made him very horny so yeah. "I love it!" - Serena shouted, she licked every fl oz of the cum off.

"Ready for more sweetie?" Serena asked.

"I'm all yours, sweetheart!"

_**Meanwhile in the same room, Froakie and Fennekin minding their own buisness**_

"Froakie I'm gonna cumm!"

"Me too!"

_**Back to Ash and Serena minding their own buisness too**_

Serena swallows the pill, now Ash penetrates her with his soft cock, it hardens again from all the female scents inside her pussy. Ash kisses Serena and holds her back while moving his hips up and down.

_**8 Minutes later**_

"I'm gonna cum again!" Ash shouted

"Do it inside, don't worry about it!" Serena shouted

"I'm gonna cum too! " Serena shouted again

Ash sprays his juices first, resulting Serena spraying her juices a few seconds earlier.

**Author note : Please wash your hands if you got some sticky creamy substances on your computer, thanks.**

**To be continued**


	8. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Guys sorry for the delay, Reason : I have problems with my sister, she gives me this psychotic behavior and it distracts me. Alternatively you can read my other stories related to pokémon, I work with 2 stories at the same time, I write on the other story and think about what to write on this at the same time.**_

It was a really fun night at the Pokémon center with the couples, but not for Misty and May

"Do 50 pushup now!" the instructor shouted at the girls

One.. two... three..

_**48 Pushup later**_

Misty "Forty eight... Forty nine... Fifty... *Deep breathing*"

Instructor: "Really two minutes? You need to do 50 pushups at least over a minute to qualify to be an Assassin."

"Whatever I'm getting paid for this shit so they'll still qualify." the instructor whispered to himself.

_**10 minutes later**_

The instructor continues to yell until both are exhausted.

Misty: "*Heavy breathing* huhhhh, huhhh," she faints to the ground.

May: "Misty! get up, we need to qualify!"

"Here, drink this red bull, and get running."

_**2 Hours later**_

"Now congratulations, you both are qualified as Assassins, I present you this certificate."

_**Coumarine PokΘmon center**_

Misty : "Alright here we are, let's kidnap and rape Ash ketchum until our virginity is satisfied!"!

May : "... really?"

Misty : "Kidnap first, ask questions later."

_**Pokémon center's automatic doors opens**_

Misty runs towards nurse joy, asks : "um joy do you know which room is Ash Ketchum in right now?"

Nurse Joy : "You mean Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town?"

Misty : "Ye."

_**Upstairs the pokèmon center'**_

Misty : "There it is, prepare to cook the flashbang."

Hacking knife : "Hacking door, progress complete!"

May tosses and rolls the flashbang, blinding everyone inside the room for at least 15 minutes (Yes in real life a flashbang effect can last up to 20 minutes)

_**Vision : Ash & Serena**_

A heavy metal stuff is rolling on the floor, Boom *ringing ears* and his whole vision turning white.

_**Focus : Misty & May**_

Misty : "Quick! Now get him, aww I thought he was naked."

Both of the girls picked up one person, May carried Ash, while Misty carried Serena.

Ash's thought 'What the fuck? I can't see, I can't hear, am I dead? Oh wait I can feel something touching my penis."

_**10 minutes later**_

"We arrive now!" the girls arrived at an abandoned house

Misty : "Tie him up in the the chair!"

Ash's thought : 'I feel something weird , wait it feels like I'm being tied with a plastic.'

Serena's thought : 'Where am I? Why is my vision still bright for 10 minutes? Ahh what's going on to my hands?'

Misty : "let's wait until they can hear and see."

_**5 minutes later**_

Both couple's white vision slowly faded away, and turned normal vision, and the ringing slowly dies down. Ash opens his eyes slowly shaking it like a no, seeing an old looking wall and Misty in fromt of him.

Misty : "Aha sweetie you're awake!"

Ash : "What the fuck man!? I thought you were my friend."

Misty : "Well, you are my boyfriend now!."

Ash : "Fuck..." he whisper shouted

Misty : "Okay, I'll fuck with you!."

Misty pulls down Ash's jeans slowly, revealing an underwear used by Serena, she pulled the underwear down throwing it aside, revealing an un erected cock. "You won't need those panties, you'll use mines!"

Serena's white vision slowly fades away, and the ringing slowly fades away, she opens her eyes to look around, seeing Ash to the left side of him, "Hey you connard let go of Ash!"

**Okay time to get a little psychotic... with a song reference**

Misty pulls off her short jeans, revealing a pink underwear with a little cameltoe : "You love it sweetheart?"

Ash didnt answer, but tried looking at Serena, Misty next takes her panties down, revealing a very wet pussy. Ash knew he would get a boner so he looked away earlier, but it was no help, the little cameltoe made him erect, now hes trying to think of something to get rid of the erection, it still didnt help.

May nows whispers : "Here we go... let's do this... let's do this!"

Misty tries to sit or mount on Ash while he's still bound to the chair.

Misty : "AAAASSSHHHHHH!" as she screams in pain and pleasure

Misty lifts her hips up and down, slow at the first few lifts, then faster, May decided to tape this with her camera.

_**Outside the abandoned building**_

The egg of Ash's was out there in the cold,dropped accidently by Misty however it is shaking constantly, hinting it will hatch very soon, it hatches after a few violent shakes.

It hatches, A female human appears what looks like an 11 year old with black colored hair, and a hairstyle like Serena's, it was wearing trainer clothes that Ash used to wear in the other regions. All of those match the future flashback image of Clemont's invention, and the genetic data copied Ash and Serena's profile.

Stella : "Uh, where is my parents?" it speaks for the first time, with the copies of genetic memories.

She hears the screaming Misty made, she immediately runs to the abandoned building, She sees a black trench coat woman humping on a 16 year old man, and another black trench coat woman just filming it, she thinks it is just being filmed, but she senses Ash's thought, she turns back and rushes to the trench coat womans, knocking them out.

Stella : "Young man are you okay?"

A picture flashes in Ash's mind, he reconized the face but he doesn't remember seeing her anywhere, he replied : "Help untie me."

Serena : "Untie me too."

Ash : "Ah thanks, now let me get my pants back on."

Serena : "Thanks."

Ash : "Young lady, what could your name be?"

Stella : "... I Don't have a name."

Serena : "Don't be silly, just tell us."

Stella : "I told you I don't have a name, I was in an egg and it hatched outside of this building."

Ash : "Ah wait, could it be the egg we had?"

Stella : "Yes, the signature of your smell is the same to the egg shells of yours right now."

The three headed to the pokémon center, arriving at the center, the automatic door slid open, Ash immediately asked nurse joy for a DNA scan.

Nurse joy pulls out a device looking at a gun, asking who does she need to scan.

Ash replied : "Just me or Serena with this young girl."

Nurse joy scanned both with the DNA gun, the results came.

Computer Voice : "Scan complete, the DNA results matches with slight mutation."

Serena : "I'm sure that's our daughter..."

Ash : "What... I'm not sure what to name her."

Nurse Joy : "That seems weird, She looks like 11 years old."

_**Upstairs in the pokémon center in Ash's room**_

The flashbang effect seemed to lasted longer on the two pokémons, however it slowly faded away, Now something strange happened to the room, it smelt like gunpowder. Froakie wakes up, realizing that he is now a Greninja, along with Fennekin, it evolved to Braixen.

Frogadier : "You okay sweetheart?"

Braixen : "Yes, but what happened from that loud bang and bright flash?"

Ash : "That was some flash grenade from Misty and May."

Serena : "Wow, it evolved into a Braixen.", she pulled out the pokédex and scans it.

_**Focus : Brock & Bonnie**_

Sleeping... zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

_**Focus : Korrina & Clemont**_

Korrina : "Lick me faster!"

Clemont licks Korrina's pussy faster while Korrina tries to bob faster on his cock.

Clemont : "I'm gonna cum... AAAHHH" Clemont screeched from the orgasm, Korrina enjoyed it, and seconds later she cummed too on Clemont's face and glasses.

_**Focus : Back to the main couples.**_

Serena : "Looks like you could be sleeping on the other bed with those two pokémons."

Ash : "How about this name, Stella?"

Stella : "Seems good!"

Ash : "Go pokéball!"

It hits the girl and shook a few times, it was caught!

_**Focus : Scaymore's lab**_

Computer : "A new pokémon has been detected."

Professor Oak : "Show us."

Professor Scaymore : "What? A little girl? Oh the DNA signature seems to be the same as Ash's.."

Professor Oak : "His daughter...?"

_**Focus : The main couples.**_

Ash and Serena begins sleeping on the slightly cum stained bed, While Stella is wondering what she could look like in her pokémon form.

She transform into a Lucario with a trainer jacket and jeans along with a cap.

Pikachu : "Wow."

Stella : "Wow that was cool."

She then transform back to her human form.

_**The next day at 9:05 AM**_

Ash : "Pikachu dodge and use thunderbolt!"

Stella in Lucario form dodges the thunderbolt, it scans pikachu with it's eyes and summons an electro-aura sphere out of it's hands.

Boom as it exploded on pikachu, pikachu is unable to battle.

Clemont : "What? A lucario with trainer's clothing?"

Stella : "Who is this?"

Ash : "That's my friend Clemont, and that's Korrina."

Korrina : "Wow since when did you catch that lucario, by the way let's have a rematch, come out lucario!"

Korrina's lucario : "Master..." Suddenly the look of Ash's lucario attracted his attention, almost making it fall in love.

Clemont : "The battle between Ash and Korrina begins!"

Stella : "I can do this on my own."

Ash : "Okay, I'll watch."

"Lucario use bone rush!"

In Korrina's lucario's mind, his heart started to rise up as he is going to use an approaching move, about 2 meters away from the female lucario, it stopped and looked at the floor, completely distracted by the thoughts of love.

Stella looked at the Lucario, seeing it standing completely still, it copies it's move bone rush with the scan of an eye, it hits it knocking it backwards 10 meters.

Korrina : "Lucario? You okay? Let's mega evolve!"

Stella : "Huh? I can do that too!" She copies the mega evolution

She summons an aura sphere, hitting mega lucario in the face.

Lucario : "Aw shit, I need to focus, not lov-" he cuts his own sentence off, trying to prevent his embarassments.

The female mega lucario heard the last few words, she laughed, "Well focus again, hit this!" she summons an electro ball copied from pikachu.

"Lucario, hit it with bone rush."

The electro ball seemed very powerful, it melted the straw material of the bone, mega lucario dodged the electroball with its lightning reflex after the bone broke.

"Lucario use aura close combat!"

Lucario sprinted, dashed and jumped, punching all over the female mega lucario. The female mega lucario used the kinetic force from all the punches, forming a glow on her hands, punches lucario straight into the chest, a big wind blows by and pushing mega lucario 10 meters again.

Ash : "Wow, the winds."

Serena : "That kinetic energy.."

Korrina : "Lucario are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just need to focus."

"Alright, use aura sphere!"

Mega lucario summons an aura sphere, however the colors and shapes are unusual now, it is pink and shaped like a heart, "Ah what the fuck am I thinking about?"

The female lucario laughed, and copied it's move, it hits mega lucario, making it attracted to it.

Korrina : "That was Attract?"

the female mega lucario ran torwards mega lucario, not fighting anymore, but resting it's arm on it's shoulders.

In Lucario's thought 'Focus, Focus, Focus' it was flooded with Korrina's voice. He regained his consciousness, and punched her.

The female lucario fainted

Clemont : "Ash's lucario is unable to battle, the winner goes to Korrina!"

Ash : "Wow that was unexpected, return!" Ash sprints to the pokémon center.

_**9:10 AM**_

Nurse Joy : "Your pokémon is now fully healed."

As ash reached for the pokéball, it released the pokémon, in it's human form.

Nurse Joy : "Wasn't this girl the same one that took the DNA scan?"

Ash : "Yes."

Ash : "Time to get a rematch with Ramos."

_**9:15 AM**_

Ash : "Alright! Use electroball with thunderbolt!"

"Pikapikachupi" charging the electricity, it releases a huge ball of electricity surrounded with electricity discharging at someone any moment, it hits Weepinbell with 1 megawatt of electricity, making it faint instantly.

Referee : "Weepinbell is unable to battle, the victory goes to Pikachu."

Stella : "Wow good job daddy."

Ramos : "Go Jumpluff."

Ash : "So jumpluff huh? Go greni-" he gets interrupted.

Stella : "I'll go!" she interrupts Ash's sentence and changes to a lucario.

Ramos : "My eyes must be too old so it's playing tricks on me."

Ash : "Lets see what moves you know, Woah over 20 moves? I thought the limit was 4 moves, alright lets use electro aura sphere!" The female lucario summons a glowing ball of electric and aura sphere, throws it at 700mph hitting Jumpluff instantly, a crater appears and it begins smoking and dusty.

Referee "*Cough*, Jumpluff is unable to battle, the winner goes to Ash Kethcum."

Ramos : "Well done, here is the plant badge and 3200 pokébucks."

_**Outside the gym**_

Ash : "Clemont I challenge you to a gym battle."

Clemont : "I don't have any electric pokémon right now except for dedenee, go visit the lumiose city.

_**Ah shit I made a little mistake, hope its fixed**_


	9. Chapter 8

_**Writing too goddamn slow, and I think my story is more delayed as I get busier. Looks like I need to control my time.**_

_**Chapter 8 **_

_**Lumiose city**_

The prism tower doors open automatically as Ash enters, the system sends a bolt of electricity towards Ash, testing his reflex.

System : "Greetings trainer, how many badges do you have?"

Ash : "OVER NINE THOUSAND!"

System : "Nine TH**Static*, WARNING CRITICAL FAILURE, WARNING CRITICAL FAILURE"

The interior of the prism tower is acting extremely unstable, random electricity discharging at the walls, the door is jammed but Ash managed to punch through the door.

Ash *deep breathing*

Clemont : "What happen Ash?"

Ash : "I said I had over 9000 badges, and it said critical system failure."

Clemont : "baise! I knew some of my inventions are still very faulty"

Clemont takes out his new invention, it appears to be a heavy coat for dealing with dangerous voltages of electricity, going in the prism tower, he gets shocked by megawatts of electricity which hurts slightly, until it explodes, all the electricity stopped chaos.

System : "Status restored. Scanning interior of the structure... You over there! How many badges do you have?"

Clemont replied with : "Master recognition code : Alpha Sandwich."

System : "Access granted."

Clemont searches the prism tower for his pokémon, he meets all three in the same hallway.

_**minutes later**_

Brock : "The battle between Ash and Clemont begin!"

Clemont : "Go Emolga!"

Ash : "Go Pikachu!"

Clemont takes the first move, commanding Emolga to fly 30 feet**(10meter)** from the ground, circling around Pikachu, "Supercharged thunderbolt!" Clemont commanded, Emolga starts to form static electricity around himself."

Ash : "Pikachu use Electromagnetic pulse to counter it!"

The EMP bypass the thunderbolt, causing both pokémons to get hit.

Brock : "Both are unable to battle, a tie goes between the pokémons."

Clemont : "Alright then go Magneton!"

Ash : "Go Frogadier!

Frogadier jumps out, being commanded to use bubble, a volley of bubbles rushes out and spreads around the prism tower, Clemont commands Magneton to use thunderbolt on the bubbles, it pops the bubbles.

Ash : "Alright! Now use water pulse!"

A stream of high pressured water travels to the target, hitting Magneton.

"Now let's finish it off with frubble!"

Throwing a volley of sticky solid, it hits Magneton hard making it faint.

Brock : "Magneton is unable to battle, victory goes to Frogadier"

"Alright heliolisk come out!"

Commanding it to use thunderbolt, frogadier dodged it with it's reflexes.

"Use bubble!"

Frogadier spits out a volley of bubbles, Heliolisk dodged, now Clemont commands it to use thunderbolt, it pops the bubbles and shocks Frogadier with electricity.

"Frogadier is unable to battle, the victory goes to Heliolisk."

Ash deciding his last pokémon, he chooses Fletchinder. "Go Fletchhinder!"

"Flame charge" Ash commanded.

"Counter it with thunderbolt!"

both particle beams collided, forming an explosion and a ball of fire surrounded with electricity lasting for a few second.

"Steel wings!" Ash commanded

The wings glow bright white, as Fletchinger flies closer to Heliolisk, "Thunder punch!" clemont commanded

Ash : "Change it to flame charge!"

Fletchinger spits out beams of high energy particles, burning Heliolisk to weaken it.

"Now finish it with peck!"

It's beak glows bright white, and pokes Heliolisk, Heliolisk faints.

"Heliolisk is unable to battle, the winner is Ash."

Clemont : "Good battle, you earned this voltage badge."

Just after Ash takes the voltage badge, a giant arm appears and catches Pikachu tight, it was a team rocket grunt.

Grunt 1 : "Bitch, you won't get Pikachu back!"

Grunt 2 : "Say goodbye!"

Ash : "Oh no you don't!" Ash leaps into the air, holding into the balloon.

Grunt 1 : "Ah fuck shake him off!"

Ash tries cutting the giant arm off, it was no use.

Until Ash found a heavy brick in his pocket, he decides to take it out.

Ash : "Hey motherfucker, look what I have!"

both grunts : "!"

Ash plants the block of plastic explosives on the giant arm, detonating it by commanding Fletchinger to use flamethrower, freeing Pikachu and blasting the grunts to the skies.

Grunt 1 : "Ah what the fuck man, I was trained for this and I failed."

Grunt 2 : "We will come back!"

Ash : "At least thanks to Misty I found a brick of C4 earlier in her trench coat."

Clemont : "Do you have more? I could invent something with it."

Ash : "You mean Improvised Explosion Device?"

Clemont : "Uhhh nevermind..."

Ash : "Let's have some fun,let's try something we never tried before.

_**10:00 AM**_

The groups arrives at the shooting range, letting Brock sign the paperwork for them and proceeding to the range.

Bonnie : "Why can't I go?"

Clemont : "You're too young... but you can watch us through the glass."

_**10:02 AM**_

Ash : "Look at all of these guns... they're so beautiful."

Brock : "Oh my god, that officer Jenny is more beautiful!" brock dashed to officer jenny and holds her hands

Brock : "Hi, my name is Brock, and your beauty has Att-AHHHHH-" Croagunk pops outs of the pokéball and jabs him in the ass again.

Jenny : "Ahaha"

Ash : "Officer Jenny, what kind of pistol should I use?"

Jenny : "First time huh? I suggest you go for a 45 caliber, like this USP."

And again the team rocket grunts found Ash.

Jenny : "Freeze right there" the grunts raised their hands up.

Jenny : "Grab a gun and make sure they don't escape."

Grunt 2 (Female) : "Ahhh fuck really since when was there a shooting range in Lumiose city." Officer Jenny arrests the two grunts, sending them to the police station.

Jenny : "All clear, you may now go target practice."

_**At the police station**_

Both grunts are tied in a chair similar to a hostage,First grunt is male, second grunt is female, A detective comes in the room to question them.

"So you two are are first team rocket grunt ever caught in Kalos region. NOW TELL ME EVERYTHING ABOUT TEAM ROCKET BEFORE I FRACTURE YOUR JAW BONES!"

Grunt 2 : "Fuck off!" the grunt tries to shake the chair, it was no use.

"I know what to do!" the detective takes out a camera, focus on the skirt and snap! A picture of the grunt with her panties showing.

The second grunt blushes, "WHAT THE FUCK YOU PERVERT!"

The detective punches the second grunt to the right cheeks, "OWWW." The second grunt moans.

Announcement : "AHAHAHA GET MORE UPSKIRT PHOTOS."

"LEAVE HER ALONE OR I WILL RIP YOUR FACE AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS AND YOU WILL BE COUGHING DANDRUFF FOR FOUR FREAKING MONTHS!"

"You think so?" the detective punches the right cheek of the first grunt.

"TELL ME!"

_**Focus : The surveillance**_

Surveillance : "He's being over violent, one of you assist him get the intel,not the violence."

Detective 2 : "I'll go."

_**Focus : Hostaged grunts**_

Detective 2 : "You better spit out the intel before we slowly torture you"

Detective 1 : "Yeah, listen to the sergeant!"

_**10:32 AM **_

_**Back at the group**_

Brock : "Okay I'm finally recovered, now let me compete with you guys."

Instructor : "Target stands at 10 meters/30feets away"

First shot 7 points, second shot 7 points, third shot 9 points, fourth shot 5 points, last shot 10 points

Ash : "Nice, my turn."

Hits a 5 on the first shot, missed the second, third, and fourth, the last shot an 8 point.

Ash : "Really...? oh well it's your turn Serena."

First shot 5 points, second shot 6 points, third shot 7 points, fourth shot 7 points again, last shot a bullseye.

Officer Jenny : "See the difference? Ash you are pulling the trigger too fast, now retry it, take your time to aim."

Ash taking his time to aim again, his scores are greatly improved.

First shot a 7 point, second shot an 8 point, third shot a 5 point, fourth shot a 9 point, and the last shot a 10 point.

Officer Jenny : "Nice, now watch me."

Officer Jenny fires at an very fast pace, two shots every second and she manages to get 9-10 points per shot.

Brock : "Your aiming skills are truly amazing, but your beauty is more amaz-" The Croagunk escapes from the pokéball again, however Brock managed to dodge with some reflexes and seal it back.

Pop!, the croagunk broke free again, and jabbed Brock on his ass.

Croagunk : "You cannot escape me, dumbass."

Ash, Jenny and Serena : "ahahaha"

Clemont : "Aha this tinkering is done, introducing the Extended barrel of Accurate Shots Pistol."

Officer Jenny : "Give me that, bring up the 100 meter target."

First shot a 10 point, second shot another 10 point, third shot a 9 point, the fourth shot a 10 point, and the last point a bullseye.

Officer Jenny : "Impressive, now let me test my own pistol."

Officer jenny missed 4 shots, hits the last shots at 5 points.

Jenny : "Wow, young man your invention seems to be a very helpful, and the barrels only take a few seconds to assemble."

Once again Brock stands back up, he tries to seal the pokéball with duct tape, but fails because it's not how the mechanism works.

_**Focus : A shadow **_

"Time to kidnap... Hehehehe."

"Come out garchomp!"

"Garr!"

_**Focus : Ash and the groups**_

_**Time : 11:35 AM**_

*Ash's stomach grumbles*

Ash : "..."

Brock : "Looks like you're hungry huh? I've heard of this restaurant, It is runned by a beautiful woman, I can't wait to AHHHHHH." Brock getting jabbed again by Croagunk, dropping the PDA showing the location of the restaurant.

Bonnie : "Looks like we are eating without Brock."

Walking out of the shooting range, the camera focuses to the mysterious shadow again on top of a building.

"Garchomp now mega evolve!"

"Garrrr!"

the lights flashes, now Garcomp is mega evolved, it grabs the mysterious figure and flies to Ash near the speed of sound.

"AAAHHHH" As Ash screams

Serena : "Noooo!"

Familiar voice : "Remember me Ash?"

The figure shocks Ash ketchum with a taser, temporarily incapacitating him. *ZAAP!* "AAAAHHHH" the mega Garchomp continues to fly for another 5 minute at the speed of sound, arriving at a building somewhere in Kalos region.

_**At the building**_

"Remember me Ash?"

*****ZAAP* *****ZAAP* The cell shocks Ash

"You are wearing a ski mask, how should I know?"

the figure takes off the ski mask, revealing the face.

"I don't remember, Millie? Mandy?""

"It's Miette."

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

"You don't need to know."

Misty : "So long Ash, I've been waiting for you, did you miss me?"

May : "Did you miss me Ash?"

Ash was tied with electrical wires and paralyzed, he tries to move but only shakes slightly.

Miette : "Trying to transform? You can't." the wires begin to zap him again.

Ash "Coome out pikachuuu..." in his weak voice, he manages to throw the pokéball.

"Pika pika? (Hey!)"

Misty : "Oh look a Pikachu, and now it's in a cage!"

Sweats began to drop on Ash's forehead, Pikachu uses thunderbolt on the cage once.

" Power capacity 95 Percent."

Miette : "Oh wow that would take 400 minutes to recharge, but only 5 seconds for a thunderbolt."

Misty : "I have an idea."

Misty pulls the lever, rendering the power usage to maximum, and pressing the button to confirm.

Bang! A powerful blast of blinding light flashes and a very loud explosion what sounds like an artillery exploded, Ash has been shocked by gigavolts of electricity.

In everyone's ears : The sound of tinitus (Ear ringing)

the sound continues for a minute, and slowly fades away.

Miette : "Wow that was one loud ass bang."

Ash : "Gahhh... Gah..." A faint scream of Ash with electricity surrounding him.

Generator OS : "Warning I repeat for the 20th time, Power is critically low."

May : "Misty go power the generator."

Misty runs over to the generator, overrides the settings and set power generating to maximum.

Generator OS : "Maximum generating power, current power level is at 1 percent."

Miette : "You are very strong, Mr Ketchum, but I have one thing in my mind."

Mega Garchomp : "Garr!"

"Garchomp, rip his clothes apart!"

"Garr! (Yes master!)."

Miette : "Such a beautiful body, such a beautiful 6 packs, and a big tanned penis,HEY STOP SHAKING, come out slurpuff!"

"Slurpuff!"

Miette : "Slurrpuff, do something to stop him from moving."

Ash is now having trouble moving his limbs from the sticky substances on his limbs, Miette strips her blouse off, revealing the bra and a medium sized breast, Next she pulls down her shorts, revealing an aqua blue underwear, it is wet.

"Like my body Ash?" Miette plants a quick kiss on Ash's lips.

The kiss tasted like rasperries, Ash tried coughing, but he is very weak from being electrocuted and glued.

"Trying to cough it out? Maybe nose bleeding should help."

Miette unstraps her bra, revealing her boobs, next she pulled down her panties, revealing a hairy pussy. Ash tried looking away, it was no use from his parlyzation his cock was erecting fast but he tried commanding it to not erect, it didnt work so he tries to close his eyelids, it stops the erection midway.

"Shrinking huh? How about a little taser."

"GAHHHH" As Ash gets tasered in the balls.

_**Focus : Clemont**_

"Alright, introducing the Trails of the Past Stalker!"

Bonnie : "The name says it all... -3-"

Serena : "It better work."

TPS OS : "Detecting trail, speed range between 100 and 9001 Meters per second."

- "Path detected! Now recreating trajectory, uploading Co-ordinates to your PDA."

- "WARNING CRITICAL ER-" ZAPP the circuit fries up, and explodes in Clemont's face.

Serena : "Really?"

_**Focus : Ash**_

Miette : "Still not hardening? Let's try some injections!"

May searches the medical drawers, finding a 5ml syringe and a bottle of sex drugs in blue color, She takes the cap off the syringe, sucks the blue liquid out with a syringe, puts caps on and hands it over to Miette.

Miette : "This won't hurt much, it will make you feel better."

Ash : "fuck!" in a tired voice

Miette : "Yes that's what I'm going to do next, fucking."

The needle penetrate Ash's shoulder skins, injecting the clear blue liquid in, his blood flow starts to rise, and he could feel his cock hardening.

Miette : "Oh look it's so big, and it's tanned too."

May : "My god it's huge and tanned too, it looks bigger than last time."

Miette sticks out her tounge, licks the pre cum dripping off the tip of Ash's penis, enjoying the taste, Ash moaned softly as it tickles.

Misty : "I'm gonna speed this up with another injection."

Ash moaned in pain again, as getting injected with another syringe of blue liquid, 10 seconds passed, Ash is now going to cum from the combination from the syringe and the pleasure of the licking.

Ash : "No, Noooo!"

Miette : "Yes!"

Ash squirted in Miette's face with the sticky white liquid, Miette enjoyed it and made a seductive tone "Ahhh.", next she licked it off her face.

The cock of Ash did not soften due to the effects of the injections, it remains very hard, Miette took the advantage of this. "Now for the main event!"

Miette's thoughs 'I hope I can get a pokémon as strong as Ash Ketchum after he cummed in me."

Misty pulls the lever, lowering Ash to the position until he can see the ceiling, Miette next mounts on Ash with her very wet awaiting pussy and shoves it in his dick. She screams in pain as the hymen gets ripped apart but soon it gets replaced with pleasure

_**Focus : The group**_

Stella : "Hold on tight, I'm gonna try using teleport!"

Flash! A distortion appears, the group now teleportsto the location outside of the building Ash is in, it looks like a high tech building, there wasn't any securities.

"I can sense my dad, and a mega evolved pokémon, alright Korrina you follow me, we are going to battle the terroists."

Bonnie : "Wow a skeletal palm and letters saying Frostbite 4, I wonder what this could mean?"

Serena : "A video game engine."

Clemont : "Back to the main idea, I have made the Air propelled-Rocket boots, this should help you."

Korrina : "Alright thanks!" Korrina kisses clemont in the cheeks, sprints for a few seconds and jumps into the air with the jetpack boots, it makes a loud noise, warning the people inside the building.

"Shiiiiit, it's never tested and I didn't realize it's loud" Clemont shivers on his inventions.

_**Focus : Ash and the three girls with M as the first letter**_

!

"Huh who's there?" Miette questioned, throbbing herself faster to make Ash cum.

"COMON GET MORE INJECTIONS, I NEED THE SPERM." Miette screams again.

May : "On may way!"

May injects 20 ml of blue liquid into Ash's shoulder again

Korrina : "FREEZE MOTHERFUCKER!"

Stella : "distract them, I'll take out the power." as she whispers

A 2 vs 3 battle begins.

"Garchomp hyperbeam!"

"Aura sphere!"

The blue ball of energy collides with the hyperbeam, resulting in an explosion.

Misty : "Psyduck use psychic!"

Psyduck : "Psy Yi? (What is that?)" Psyduck asked confused

"Use aura sphere again!"

"Blaziken come out and use flamethrower!"

Miette : "Comon!"

Stella : "Freeze right there!" she shapes shift into a lucario, at the same time Korrina activated the mega stone to her lucario which also made her mega evolve.

Miette instantly gets knocked out by the punch to her head, next she uses quick attack to destroy all the electrical equipments.

Korrina : "Help me! I can't stand a 1v3"

Garchomp turns his head around to find her trainer passed out, it immediately changes target.

While Ash's vision is completely hallucinated, he is also exhausted, although his daughter managed to reach his pokéballs and summon them out. First pokéball, a Frogadier, second hawlucha, third fletchinder.

"Fiteeee fooor me." His vision shuts down, he is now passed out from the overdose.

Stella : "No dad!"

A hyperbeam flew towrds Stella, hitting her.

_**Focus : Serena, Clemont and the others**_

Serena : "Hurry up, we need to get to the top."

Clemont : "I'm trying!"

Suddenly everyone could feel the building shaking for a few seconds, it stops for a few second, then a loud bang was heard when the ceiling collapsed with the floor.

_**Outside the building**_

Boss : "Hey who set off the destruction so early?"

Worker 1 : "Not me."

Boss : "Here goes the fucking million dollar project, now the game's destruction is limited. ALL OF YOU ARE FIRED!"

_**In the building**_

Korrina : "Shit that nearly pinned me, LUCARIO QUICK GET US OUT OF HERE!" at the same time she pushes her self out with the jetpack boots, searching for Clemont, Serena and Bonnie.

_**Later that day**_

Serena : "pull him out!"

"One, two, three!"

As the last survivor gets pulled out, the ambulance came just in time, The paramedis gets off the ambulance and the bodies of the survivor and loaded them in.

_**In the pokémon center.**_

Dr. Jay : "Interesting results, the exterior of this survivor is intact, but in the interior, the bones are fractured."

Dr Joyce : "The viagra compound is still in his brain, we need to wait for a few hours."

_**4:30 PM**_

Nurse Joy : "The effect should have now worn down, now commencing CRT scan again."

Dr. Jay : "Mother of Arceus, Dr. Joyce you must look at this!"

Dr. Joyce : "Really? The fractured bones already healed?"

Ash waking with a weak hallucination effect on his eyes, but after blinking a few times the artificial colors died off. In an angry whisper voice"Where am I"

Nurse Joy : "You are in the pokémon center." she picks up the walkie talkie : "Ash is awake now!"

both of the doctors walk out of the computer room, greeting him

"Hi I'm Dr. Jay." "Dr. Joyce."

"Ash Ketchum, I dont fucking know you guys."

Nurse Joy : "You were kidnapped by a girl, she raped you and when we found you, you were incapacitated."

Ash : "Shut up."

Ash gets out of the room.

Serena : "Ash! You're finally awake!"

Ash gets slightly hallucinated, with fragments of memories flashing for a few miloseconds in his brain and a distorted sound screams "Who the fuck are you" pushing Serena 5 meters away from him, and a jolt of electricity came out of him uncontrolled.

Dr. Joyce. : "I think he's on some psychotic outbreak from that viagra compound now."

Ash's brain gets hallucinated and distorted, with memory images flashing again.

"Huh where am I? Oh my god Serena are you okay?"

Dr. Joyce : "Psychotic behavior? Jay get that anesthesia now!"

Dr. Jay : "Alright!" Jay runs around the medical storage room, opens the cabinet to find nothing but bottles of liquid for brain tumor cure. "Shit, look's like we're out of sleeping medicine."

Nurse Joy : "No sleeping medicine, let's check the surgical room."

Entering the room with the sign **Surgery in Operation** Nurse joy asks the doctors if any anesthesia are left, with no luck they are all gone.

"Sorry we used the last one 2 hours ago, your alternative is sleeping powder but pokémon effects may have different effects on human. Or you can wait for another 3 hours until the truck arrives."

Nurse Joy : "He's half pokémon half human."

Nurse Joy leaves the operation room, sprinting to the front desk, she trips on a piece of paper, "I need to get up quick."

Brock's thoughts 'it's my chance! I better help her!'

Brock extends his arm, offering help to nurse joy "Take my hand and get up!"

"Thanks!"

Running to the front desk, she looks for a pokéball, a pokéball of Roselia was found, she releases it commanding it to use sleep powder.

Ash dodged the sleep powder.

"Huh who dares to challenge me?"

Nurse joy had an idea.

"Use sleep powder bullet seed!"

Roselia sprayed out the sleep powder, now firing bullet seed, the seeds are coated with sleep powder and will be strong enough to set the target to sleep if penetrated.

With Ash's quick reflexes, he deflects all of the bullet seeds with his bare hands.

Ash's eyes glows red, and takes the form of a mega lucario.

"My turn!" Dashing forward like an assassin, he summons bone rush.

Until he was a few meters away from the desk, he returns to his normal mind but crashed into the desk at 300mph**(482km/h), **Destroying the desk and stopping at the wall with a huge crack. He instantly gets knocked to a very weak state.

**What Ash sees.**

Blurred background with bleeding colors like hallucination, faint sound echos and stuffs

"Ash!" A voice from Serena echoes.

"Are you okay?" Another echo from Brock.

_**Four hours later**_

Ash wakes up in a hospital bed, with IV bags on a stand, and a very long pipe less than half an inch thick transferring the liquid to his wrist. His vision was blurred with bleeding colors at first, but after a few blinks, his vision slowly turns normal. He spots a girl with blonde hair wearing a black shirt and a pink skirt, it seems familiar .

"Serr... Serena..?"

"Ah Ash you're awake!"

Nurse Joy : "There you're awake, you are suffering from the side effect of a super viagra, it will be over soon."

Ash : "Super WHAT?"

Nurse Joy : "You need calm down, don't let that IV fluid stop, it will kill the side effect.."

Ash looking angry from what he just heard, but he accepts the injection.

_**Focus : building wreckage**_

Moving the rubbles aside, the girl with blue hair climbs out of the wreckage naked.


	10. Chapter 9 Late update

**I apologize for the very late chapter updates, millions of homework in career studies and those assignments are due very early. After the half semester course ends, let's hope I can write them faster.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Miette : "Ash will pay for this! I'm barely wearning any clothes and it's so cold right now."

A worker walks by with a notebook and pen to inspect the rubble, she spots the worker, the clothing seems to be strong with the helmet, she throws out a pokéball releasing Roselia commanding it to use stun spore. It is super effective and the worker gets paralyzed.

"Hah! Thank you for your co-operation, thank you for the clothes." within minutes the worker is stripped down to the underwear. Miette begins wearing the clothes, the jeans were slightly large but the belts managed to keep it tight and not fall down, the shirt was warm enough to prevent her from freezing and the helmet kept her head warm.

"Knock it out with poison jab."

"Rose!" Roselia shouts, it punches the living shit out of the worker.

The worker coughed, spitting out blood and his visions blur away,

_**Focus : Ash ketchum lying in a bed.**_

Lying in the white hospital bed, his eyes open slowly to see millions of medical machinery and a white wall.

"Don't worry he will be fine." a familiar voice, it was from Nurse Joy.

Korrina : "Oh hes awake now! Welcome back to Kalos, we have your pokémons in training right now."

"What happened to me earlier today? I can't remember anything."

_**Focus : Pokémon training**_

"By the way my name is Pac, you may recognize Paul Shinji from the Veilstone City, I'm his younger brother." Pac introduces himself.

"Alright let's start a battle to see which Pikachu is stronger, mines or Ash's." Pac said excited.

"Go Shockwave!" Pac threw the ball releasing Pikachu

"Good luck Pikachu, you're on your own." Brock cheered.

Pac commands a quick attack, it sprints at a high speed but it misses with the opponent's reflexes. Ash's Pikachu used iron tail, lowering the tail slowly and steady to the dirt floor waiting patiently for the next move.

"Combine quick attack with iron tail!" Pac commands, Shockwave begins sprinting towards Pikachu leaving vapor trails behind, the opponent Pikachu leaped into the air and with it's reflexes Shockwave joins with it in the air knocking it down with iron tail.

"Enough battle! Let's try breaking bricks." Brock interrupts.

"let's see what you've got, use iron tail!" Pac commands

_**Focus : Ash**_

"This is sooo boring..." Ash sighed

Korrina : "Here play on the 3DS, it should cheer you up."

"Hey Korrina come in..." the bluetooth on her ears begin talking.

"Yeah?"

"We need you, Get to the second floor computer lab ASAP"

"bye! Take care!" she runs off skating in the hallways.

_**Focus : Pikachu**_

"Pikka.. "

"Pikkapikachipi!" a bright yellow electrical ball is summoned from it's tail, it spins, throwing it to Shockwave.

"Counter it with iron tail!" Pac commands, mimicking the move with it's arms.

It's tail change to silver, jumping into the air performing a spin knocking the electro ball off like a baseball.

"it falls for the trap" it sprints a couple few meters and hops into the air, punching the electro ball down with focus punch.

"!" Shockwave gets surprised, it had no time to dodge away from the close distance of the electroball and Pikachu. It explodes on his face along with a 500 joules of energy punched to the face. Pikachu finishes this off with E.M.P.

"Impressive... Shockwave are you okay?" the trainer run towards it's Pikachu to see if it's okay.

A doctor with blue hair opens the door, it had a faint red R on the torso area. "An injured Pikachu? I will handle this." he sprints forward assuming it's Ash's Pikachu picking it up

"Hey give it back to me! I have heal sprays!" Pac protested.

The blue haired doctor sprints inside the building, to the hallway filled with wooden and glass doors.

"Fuck... COME OUT YOU THEIF!" the hallway was really long and it was filled with many wooden doors, luckily he saw a door slamming shut loudly, it must be the door so he ran towards it.

"Rm 125 huh? Medical storage?"

Pac tries to open the door, but it was locked so he tried to kick the door, the fist kick only budge a little, a second kick was powerful enough to send the door flying inside. It lands on the thief's hips causing it to fall down to the floor.

"Give me my Pikachu NOW!" Pac demands.

The thief coughed, and throws a pokéball into the air. " psybeam!"

The flying squid came out, "Inkay!" it obeys and fires psybeam to Pac, pushing him backwards and hitting the wall.

Pac reached to his belt and grabs a pokéball, it turned larger and he threw it in the ground. A Helioptile appeared.

"Quick... Attack..." Pac coughed between words.

It sprints towards the thief and doctor at high speed, it successfully hits it and the uniform rips apart revealing a black shirt with a big red letter R on it. It was James. Brock arrived to the scene in time. "you sprint faster than bolt... Team rocket?" Brock opens his eyes.

10 minutes later officer Jenny arrived to the pokémon center, she takes out a handcuffs from her belt and locks them tight into Jame's hands.

"Fuck... Wrong room." James coughed between the words.

"Thank you Jenny! Your beauty and response time has amazed me, I cannot resist it. We have met before, my name is Brock."

"Sorry no time, I have a suspect to deal with."

Brock is excited as his eyes gets replaced with hearts, he knew Jenny would have time after dealing with team rocket.. His pokéballs begin shaking on his belt, releasing a pokémon. He knew it would be Croagunk so he starts to sprint away, it wasn't croagunk, it was a tree pokémon Sudowoodo. Later while still sprinting the second pokéball popped showing a pink hand ready to stab someone. *Jab!* it stabs into Brock's knees causing him to trip and fall.

_**Focus : Nurse Joy.**_

Nurse Joy : "Ash is fully recovered, Here unlock the door with this memory card."

"Yes..! I can't wait to see him." Serena says in excited voice. She reads the memory card, it says Rm 100, she assumes it is the room number 100 which is correct, she sprints through the hallway searching for the room, the door near the entrance was room 100. she inserts the memory card to the keyhole and a clicking noise is heard, the door slides open.

Excited to see Ash, she runs in the room to see Ash already standing up putting on his jacket. "Oh hey Serena!" As she heard this she got excited and tightly hugged Ash. However Ash doesn't remember much about Serena."

"I knew you would make it!" She shouted

"Let's go on a date!" followed up by Serena

"I don't remember much, are you some special-"

"Ah don't be silly,." Serena interrupts.

"lets go! The taxi is here!"

_**30 minutes later in Lumiose City**_

"You look hungry, I have booked 2 seats in the restaurant so let's go there!"

10 minutes later, they arrive to the restaurant.

Dawn : "Welcome to the top floor of Prism Tower, this is booking only."

"Yes, we have it." Serena replies showing the reservation code on her phone.

"Follow me... Ash? Long time no see." Dawn said.

Ash : "Who was this... Diantha..? Oh yeah Dawn, it's been a long time. I want to ask how did you come here to Kalos."

"I came here for my apprenticeship here and plus Kalos is so romantic so I hope I can find somebody better than Lucas and Barry."

As they follow Dawn, the beautiful musics could be heard and it make them feel more happier and romantic.

Dawn : "Have a seat." she waves her hand to the table, and pours wine into the glass.

"I'll be your waiter for today." A familiar voice came from a male, it was Gary.

"Gary? Long time no see, how did you end up in Kalos?"

"The same reason as Dawn, plus the mega evolutions and the league champion. And here is the menu, we have over 25 foods in the menu."

After reading the menu for a few minutes, Serena decides to order something. Gary takes notes on a notepad and pen, rips it and gives it to the chef. A few minute have passed, the plates are ready and gary holds them in his hands, he slowly place them down on the table and removes the cover.

Gary : "Bon appetit!"

Earpiece talking to Gary : "Don't forget to smile." Gary smiles, showing his bright white teeth.

5 minutes later they finished the steak at the same time. "That was really delicious." Serena said, putting the fork and knife down, drinking the wine.

Gary : "Alright, let me take those plates, and I'll be right back!" He takes the plates, sprint-walks to the kitchen putting the plates in the sink allowing the workers to wash it. The chef gives him another 2 plates, he delivers them to the table quickly.

Ash drinks the wine, in his mind the memory fragments start to solve itself like a jigsaw puzzle, after a few seconds his vision returns to the table, coughing twice.

Female waiter speaking in french : "Are you okay?"

Ash speaking french : "Yes, I am okay."

Gary : "We hire the best musicians and we play very nice violin musics, here enjoy the salad. And the chef said he knows you from somewhere in Unova, and he ask me to show you this."

_**TV screen**_

Commentator : "You are watching Kalos league series live, let's get right into action."

"Go hawlucha!"

"Roserade I choose you!"

Commentator : "Cynthia uses Roserade, it's gonna have some disadvantages against Diantha's Hawlucha but do not under estimate a champion, they are highly trained."

Cynthia makes the first move, she commands Roserade use toxic spikes, Roserade summons toxic spikes from her rose hands and throws them to the stadium. The audience was not amused and simply shouted "What?" which makes her smile. Hawlucha sprints for a few seconds jumping into the air and glides, Roserade throws energy ball but misses from Hawlucha's reflexes.

"Perfect! Now sludge bomb!" Cynthia commands.

Hawlucha misses with the flying press as Roserade dodges the attack, crashing into the floor and getting poisoned from sludge bomb.

"Poison jab!" Cynthia commands, Hawlucha gets up but coughs, it dodges a few hits and jumps backwards.

"Watch out spike!" Diantha shouted

Too late, it steps into the spike taking damage and gets followed up by a poison jab.

Commentator : "It's jab misses... looks like Hawlucha was not careful enough and it steps on a nail followed up by a poison jab to the face.

_**Focus : Ash**_

"I remember battling Cynthia but I don't remember the details but I think I won,she looks stronger this time."

_**20 minutes later**_

"Look's like it's Diantha's last pokémon, Gardevoir, will she end Cynthia's win streak?"

"Don't give up, Diantha." Cynthia cheers.

Diantha : "Mega evolve!" she points to Gardevoir with the mega stone, a bright flash appears and it mega evovles.

"use psychic! And follow it up with shadow ball!" Diantha commands, it grabs into Garchomp tightly with a glowing blue outline and throws the shadow ball, hitting it in success. Garchomp falls from the air and hits the ground hard. It gets up after a few seconds.

"Time to showcase the mega evolve!" pointing to Garchomp with the mega stone, it connects with bright curved line and garchomp glows in a bright flash, it mega evolves.

"Dragon breath!" High temperature purple flame blasted out of it's mouth, Gardevoir dodges it successfully with teleport, another wave of flame came out and it hits Gardevoir while busy teleporting.

"Shadow ball!" Diantha commands, Garchomp dodges it successfully by flying.

"Let's combo it with psychic again!" it locks on to Garchomp in mid air, throws it to the ground at high speed resulting a crater. It gets up but gets hit by a shadow ball.

"Finish it with shadow ball again!" Assuming it will hit it again successfully, it explodes on Garchomp upon contact making it faint to the ground.

Commentator : "Looks like the winner is Diantha, congratulations on ending her win streak."

_**Focus : Ash**_

"Very nice battle, oh Gary we are finished and we would like to pay."

Gary : "It will be €600 pokébucks."

Serena grabs a wallet out of her purse, she gives €800.

"Au revoir!" The waiters said goodbye as the couples leave the fancy restaurant holding hands.

In the elevator, Ash thanked Serena for bringing him to eat dinner.

"Thank you for the awesome dinner." Ash said.

"It was nothing, I should thank you for this." Serena explained

Ash has the urge to kiss, he says "I have something for you."

"What is-" Her question was cut off from a quick kiss to the lips, she enjoyed the taste of wine in Ash's lips. More fragments were joined together like a jigsaw puzzle in Ash's mind, he now remembers more stuffs that happened. Serena smiles and blush after Ash ends the kiss.

"Do you want to watch a movie? We still have time it's only 8pm." Serena asked.

"Absolutely!." Ash grabs into her hands which made her blush more, she lead Ash to the theater and finds a nice romantic/action movie. An hour into the movie they started making out, it was perfect timing as the actors began kissing at the same time. Another hour passed, they walk outside the theater and kiss again.

A paper airplane hits Ash in the head, it hurts but he manages to pick it up and unfold it, it's writing was in french and it said :

_Hey fucker meet me in the alleyway near the tall apartments which is near the Prism tower, be there in 20 minutes_

_Sincerely, Fuck you all!_

"Okay that is weird, whoever threw that airplane must really hate me." Ash comments.

"Don't worry Ash, I got your back." Serena grabs Ash's hands.

_**5 minutes later**_

The couples arrive at the edge of the dark alleyway near the Prism tower, it was quite dark and it smells like old socks with old garbage lying around. Serena took out a flashlight shining to the dark areas. A girl in construction vest appears with a rifle pointed at Ash.

"Remember me fucker?" the girl in wearing construction clothing asks.

It was creepy and they jumped.

"Don't try to think of moving or prepare to take bullets to the knees."

Both were frightened as the girl Miette was pointing a NATO rifle to Ash, she did not look happy, she wanted to finish what she wanted to do earlier, to become Ash's girlfriend and mug Serena.

"Put your hands in the air NOW!" Miette turns off the safety and cocks a bullet into the chamber and yells.

Miette pulls the trigger...

* * *

_**End of the chapter 9**_


	11. Chapter 10

**Author Notes : I just watched the 17th pokémon movie Diancie and the cocoon of destruction, it was really awesome and I'm not gonna further spoil it.**

**Chapter 10**

* * *

"Put your hands in the air NOW!" Miette turns off the safety and cocks a bullet into the chamber and yells.

Miette pulls the trigger...

Click! The pin hits the cartridge. but nothing happens, she tries pulling it 4 more times and still nothing came out, the rifle misfires as the rifle was an old and damaged gun, plus with all the rotten smells in the alleyway.

"WHAT THE FUCKKK!" Miette screams in frustration, giving Ash the perfect opportunity to counter attack from the misfiring rifle. "It's your chance run!" Ash whispers to Serena.

Serena just sprints 5 meters away and hides behind the walls to take cover, Ash started sprinting to Miette, while Miette tries pulling the trigger again, nothing happens. Smokes came out of the barrel and seconds later it was quite bright in the dark area as the rifle exploded due to the flammable garbage gas around the area. It did not shatter to millions of pieces but it was strong enough to push Miette back but not fall to the ground.

Ash begins to jump into the air and does a kung fu jump kick, it fails and he gets knocked back from Miette bashing the rifle into him. He hits a wall with his back, he tries getting up but fails because Miette pulled out her pistol and pointed it at his forehead.

"You cannot escape this time."Miette taunts to Ash. She unlocks the safety and cocks the bullet in to the chamber. There was literally no escape for Ash now. The pistol was 3 feet away from him.

Serena : "Oh no... please somebody help... Nobody's around... I must save Ash!" She starts searching her belt to find a pokéball, but it would be too slow and Ash's brain would be blown out already, she starts searching her purse. Fiding a notebook, wallet and perfume.

'Think like a hitman Serena...' A voice started echoing in Serena's head.

"That's it! I must be able use anything as a weapon I can see from my immediate surrounding." she whispers to herself. She found this perfume which she could weaponize as an ordnance.

She drops her purse and starts sprinting to the alleyway, Miette was still pointing the gun at Ash's head and she tried sprinting silently, it didn't work as the footsteps could be heard, she threw the perfume and it landed on Miette's shoulders causing her immediate reflex to fire the gun, a bullet was took to the knees of Ash, Miette coughing, sneezing in an extreme way.

With Ash's immediate reflex he attempts to stand up, it was no use the femur and patella were fractured by the .45 caliber, he starts crawling and finds a piece of broken glass from the ground, he punctures Miette with it.

Miette's hands were still tightly holding the pistol, she fires it blindly to the skies, the muzzle flash was enough to light the dark and in a 1 foot radius it lit the air on fire for half a second before it died because of the flammable garbage gas around it. A total of 7 rounds were fired before it went empty. Clicking sounds were heard after. The muzzle sounds were loud enough to wake the people in the apartments up.

"Okay come out Braixen!" Serena throws the poké to the air.

"Use scratch on Miette." She commands, Braixen puts the stick in her mouth and brings out her claws, the claws were very sharp and it scratched Miette a few times, it punctures the vest and causes bleeding, it was not enough bleeding for Miette to die, but she passes out.

_**20 minutes later in pokémon center.**_

Officer Jenny : "Alright you and you... come outside and explain what happened earlier."

"Wait!" she runs towards Ash in the bed kissing him in the lips for a second.

"You are his girlfriend?" Jenny asked.

"Yes" Serena replied.

Now they follow officer Jenny just outside of the pokémon center entrance, they begin talking.

"Tell me how it all started, be specific and detailed." Officer Jenny took her laptop and prepares to write.

"Okay *Clear throat* me and Ash left the restaurant, about a minute later my boyfriend got hit with a paper airplane in the head, he picked it up and read it. it told us to go to this location.." Serena explains.

"Hold on! Do you have the piece of paper?" Jenny interrupts and asks.

"Yes it's in here... Oh wait I left my purse at the scene."

"Really..." Officer Jenny sighed.

* * *

_**While they go back to find the purse, we Focus to Ash.**_

The room was filled with medical machines and Ash opens his eyes slowly seeing Nurse Joy in front of him. "Hey I can't feel my legs."

Nurse Joy smiles and said "The patella and femur were destroyed by the bullet, but we manage to save your legs in time and we injected morphine to stop the pain."

Clemont was walking in the hallway with a Pikachu running beside him, they walk pass a room a patient room and it caught Pikachu's attention. Pikachu saw Ash in a bed and it began crying a little. "Hey Pikachu... Oh..." Pikachu ran into the room jumping into Ash's bed.

"Just waited for you to wake up so I can inject a second morphine, now take care!" she runs off to the hallways going back to duty.

"Hey Ash... Oh what happened to your right leg?" Clemont walked in and asked.

"Apparently I was walking through the alleyway with Serena and I was threatened by Miette with a rifle."

"Continue please." Clemont said

"Luckily her rifle misfires, I took this opportunity to charge in and fight back, however I got smashed by her rifle and I hit the wall on my back... the next thing she did was take out her pistol if I remember correctly that was a Colt, and the next thing you know, I took a bullet to the knees. But Serena saved me.

* * *

_**Focus : Serena**_

"This should be where I left it... no it can't be, it can't be gone." she worries

After 30 minutes of searching, they found the purse.

"I see the evidence, we knew this criminal for a long time, we have her secured and isolated, we will question her when she wakes up. Now explain more." Jenny said.

She explains it to her, now Jenny questions the second guy. "You tell me what happened."

"I don't really know, I was playing video games in my apartment until I heard some yelling, 2 shots were fired within 10 seconds and later on 7 shots were fried rapidly."

"Thanks, Uploading documents to H.Q. you are dismissed now."

* * *

_**The next day at 9:00 AM**_

Serena took a nap in a chair beside Ash's bed. The alarm went off in her phone and she wakes up, she sees Ash fully healed and awake reading some books, the medical tapes were missing in his leg.

"You are already awake Serena, I am fully healed now. Want to hang out or battle a gym?" He closes his book and begins talking.

"Sure, I have already booked a taxi and it's arriving in 30 minutes, let's eat something right now."

Ash get off the bed with a fully functional leg, Serena stands up, they start to hold hands and start walking down the hallways, Ash gathers his pokémon which Brock was taking care of. Then outside of the pokémon center to get some fresh air.

"Long time no see Ash!" A familiar voice coming from a dude with green hair.

"Cilan? long time no see. How is it in Kalos?"

"It's going perfect, Did you enjoy the food I cooked last night at the top of the Prism Tower?" Cilan reveals himself to the two.

"Absolutely." Serena said.

Cilan begins cooking breakfast for the two, the culinary skill of Cilan was too great and it attracts some attention from the pokémon center, people bribed him to cook breakfast for them.

* * *

_**20 minutes later**_

the Taxi arrives, and the couples got in immediately.

"Where do you want to go Ash?" Serena asked.

"Let's see how many badges do I have... oh yeah five, time to get my sixth badge!" Ash said in an energetic tone.

* * *

**15 minutes later**

The taxi arrives at Laverre City, it was very beautiful city combined with a sunny day and a clear sky.

_**Radio signals**_

"They have arrived, prepare to challenge them."

"Disguise on, I'm ready!" Cynthia replied.

Diantha was the taxi driver, she takes a camera and microphones out and exits the taxi, she prepares to film. A tall lady was wearing a suit with a black tie and sunglasses was approaching to Ash, she runs towards and stops 2 meters in front of him. "You must be Ash Ketchum." She said.

"Yes, Nice to meet you, this is my girlfriend Serena."

"Hi Serena, Ash I would like to challenge you to a battle."

* * *

_**Focus : Diantha**_

Diantha pressed the record button on the camera, she let the camera focus on her for a few seconds holding a microphone. "Going live! Hah they couldn't even recognize me in a simple disguise, and I my voice. Now let's see Ash battling Cynthia."

* * *

_**Focus : Clemont and Pac.**_

"Woah, Ash and Serena on T.V.?" Clemont said.

"Let's see how good is he with Pikachu." Pac said.

* * *

_**Focus : Ash & disguised Cynthia**_

"Alright, Roserade go!"

"Hmm.. one two three four... I choose you Pikachu!" throwing a pokéball in the air.

The battle officially begins, Pikachu makes the first move with thunderbolt, Roserade dodges it in success and summons a green ball of energy, it gets countered with electro ball forming an explosion and it glistens.

"She looks familiar, but who?" Serena whispering to herself.

"Electro ball again!" Ash commands

"Use energy ball again!" Cynthia commands.

"Change the strategy! use E.M.P.!" Ash commands, Pikachu begin emitting distorted waves of energy through it's cheeks, the pulse emits in an AOE patter which caused the energy ball to explode, damaging and confusing Roserade. It also pushed it a few feets away from where it was standing.

"Nice move, never seen it before, Roserade get up close and use poison jab!" Cynthia commands, Roserade was confused and it punched itself in confusion. "Dodge the electroball!" she commands again, it stood in the same place and moved like if it was drunk, the electroball hits Roserade causing her to be thrown meters away, the confusion effect wears off.

"Confusion as side effect, interesting."

* * *

_**Focus : Diantha**_

"What the..?" The radius of the E.M.P. blast was quite large, it fried up the circuit of the camera.

"Camera's dead. Microphones dead, Cell phone... Dead..Fuck!"

* * *

_**Focus : The TV in pokémon center**_

Diantha : "That's a new move, I wond-" The channel becomes static after the E.M.P. hits the camera.

"Aww poor camera." Clemont looks sad, but he feels motivated to make an E.M.P. proof electronics. "Time to invent E.M.P. resistant electronics."

* * *

_**Focus : Cynthia and Ash**_

The bluetooth in Cynthia's ear also fries up rendering it hot, she immediately throws it to the ground.

"Electromagnetic pulse huh... Roserade let's use giga drain." she commands

"Dodge and use electro ball." Both are hit and faint to the ground.

"Looks like it's a draw. By the way I am Cynthia." She takes off her sunglasses revealing her yellow-brown eyes. Ash immediately recognize her.

"I knew it, it's Cynthia." Serena whispered to herself.

"This is your reward, 2 unknown megastones, You will figure this out what pokémon will mega evolve later." Cynthia reaches her pocket in the suit giving the small box to Ash, she runs off the scene heading to Diantha.

"Sorry the camera is destroyed in the E.M.P. blast."

2 minutes later, they arrive to the pokémon center. Ash hands over Pikachu to Nurse Joy and proceeds sitting in a bench waiting for it to heal, Serena decides to kill some time by making out with him, Ash accepts it and starts making out. Serena was sitting on Ash's laps and he enjoys it.

Minutes later Pikachu's Pokéball was fully healed, the healing sound was played and Nurse Joy places it on the counter, she saw them making out so she decided to not interrupt. She begins writing reports.

* * *

_**15 minutes later**_

The make out sessions was pretty long, Nurse Joy minded her own business healing other pokémons and writing reports. Ash broke the kiss later and took the pokéball from the counter.

Heading to the Laverre gym, a girl in a very cute costume with wings attached to the back was blocking the doorway, she challenges Ash.

"You are Ash Ketchum correct? I'm Valerie, you will have to challenge me first before you battle the gym."

"Yes... but please make this quick." Ash replies, Ash starts to walks backward to get some distance for the battle.

"Sylveon go."

"Pikachu I choose you!" throwing the pokéball in the air.

"I will be your referee for this battle." Serena leans to the gym building and begins commentating.

"Alright it looks like Ash picked Pikachu against Sylveon, seems like a fair match with no type advantages except for a few moves that Pikachu knows of. Ash initiates this battle with a quick attack and Sylveon dodged it with the same move, Pikachu used Iron tail, it sprints towards Sylveon comboing quick attack, it dodges again and looks like Sylveon just used swift, hitting 20 Pikachu. Pikachu got up immediately. Looks like Pikachu used thunderbolt and it directly hits Sylveon."

"Pikachu use thunderbolt!"

"Dodge!" Valerie commands, Sylveon fails to dodge it due to the speed of the thunderbolt.

"It looks like Sylveon throws out dazzling gleam, and Pikachu counters it with... uh.. Electromagnetic pulse."

"Nice move, never seen that before." Valerie commented.

* * *

_**Focus : the other group (Brock)**_

"You want to date Nurse Joy? Why don't you lock your Croagunk up in the computer? Problem solved!" Clemont tries to explain but ended up sounding slightly sarcastic.

"All these years and I couldn't even think of that, I'll give a try." Brock starts walking toward one of the computers, reaching for the pokéball in his belt, Croagunk escapes from the belt.

Brock sprints away and screams in fear after seeing Croagunk getting released from the ball, both of it's hands were glowing pink being ready to poison jab Brock again. It punches through the air thinking Brock was still standing there, it missed as Brock was on the other side. "Hah I'm over here! Now return!" Brock took out his pokéball and aimed it at Croagunk, the red beam of light aims at Croagunk returning to the ball.

Soon after putting the ball into the belt, it escapes again standing in front of Brock, it's hands are glowing pink again, it attempts a swipe and misses. It gets captured but soon escapes again. It starts spitting out pink poison needles.

It really hurts, Clemont was also hit by the poison sting. Croagunk proceeds to drag Brock away and out of the pokémon center.

* * *

_**Focus : Ash**_

"Fletchinger come out!" Ash throws his pokéball into the air, "Razor wind!" The fire bird's wings begin glowing white and it flaps its wings sending out sharp blades of winds.

"Counter it with swift!" Valerie commands, Sylveon summons a wave of stars to counter the razor winds.

"Use charm!" Valerie commands again, it sends out waves of heart particles and it successfully reduces the attack stats of Fletchinger. "Use peck!" Ash commands. Fletchingers beak glows white brightly and flies towards Sylveon, it gets knocked back with Sylveon's quick attack.

"Looks like... Fletchinger is unable to battle, Ash has 4 more pokémons however 2 of them have fainted so this is his last one."

"Frogadier I choose you." Dropping the pokéball to the dirt road, it comes out.

Changing up his strategy, he patiently waits for the next move of his opponent. Waiting and waiting, a whole 30 seconds have passed with an awkward stare, not a single command was made.

"so you wanna play rough?" Valerie breaks the awkward stare with a taunt, now she commands Sylveon to use quick attack. With a command of dodge, Frogadier fails to dodge and gets knocked back 10 meters hitting the dirt road leaving trails behind. It seems very weak now and without hesitating Valerie finishes it off with swift.

"Looks... Looks... like 3 of Ash's pokémon have fainted, the winner is Valerie." Serena saying the sentence slightly nervous.

Valerie walks up to Ash slowly, and re introduces herself. "I am the gym leader of this city, the gym is currently being renovated so instead I wait for challengers outside the door."

"I see, you've beaten so here, take this €3360 as a reward." Ash gives the gym leader the cash and leaves the scene slowly.

While still early in the day, Ash decides to explore the city a little more before doing some training. Reaching his pocket he take out a his PDA, the information about the city is instantly displayed. He finds something interesting about the city, pokémon fan club, where he can meet and battle other trainers. It seems like a perfect opportunity for him to battle pokémons of different types and get to know them better.

"Hey Serena wanna go to the pokémon fan club?" Ash asked.

"Sure! I'll be happy to go anywhere with you." Serena replies with a smile and wink.

"Let's heal up first."

Walking in the dirt road, walking in the dirt road again, nothing interesting happens while walking in the dirt road. 2 minutes have passed and they arrive to the pokémon center, Ash takes out his pokéball and places them in a tray giving them to Nurse Joy, Nurse Joy passes the tray to Wigglytuff and begins a conversation to kill some time. "You two must the same people that was making out earlier today in the benches."

"Yes what about it.?" Serena replies.

"Nothing, just bored." Nurse Joy replies.

* * *

_**Roughly 5 minutes later**_

The pokémons are all healed up and the healing sound is played, Nurse joy hands the pokéball to Ash.

"Thanks for waiting! Your pokémons are fully healed!"

"Bye!"

Walking out of the center and stepping in the dirt road again, it becomes boring. A minute have passed and they arrive to the pokémon fan club. The automatic door slides open and the first thing they see is it's full of bookshelves, chairs and tables. Taking a step inside, they decide to check the computers first. On the computer screen it displays

_Welcome to the pokémon fan club, What types of pokémons are you interested in?_

Clicking on the electric pokémons it displays this

_So you like electric pokémons, the people in the yellow table should interest you, one table is to the right, 10 meters away from you._

"Alright let's go!" Ash said, turning right seeing 2 people in the yellow table, he decides to approach them.

Many seconds later

"Hi, I'm Ash, and this is my girlfriend Serena." Ash said.

"Hi I'm Pac and this is my friend Calem. What kinds of electric pokémons do you own?" Pac introduces himself along with his friend. Calem was giving a stare of death at Ash with his sunglasses on, his body wasn't too muscular and he started yelling at me "HEY YOU DOUCHEBAG! GET OFF MY GIRL!" he literally stood up quickly standing over the table and jumping in front of me, he punches and I deflected the punch on his right hand and I blocked the second punch on his left hand, I was laughing quite hard blocking both of his fists until he kicked my balls with his knees. I literally fell backwards to the ground. "Oh no Ash! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU PERVERT!" Serena screamed, she ran away from the scene.

* * *

_**3 hours later**_

The next thing I knew when I woke up is that I am tied to a dumpster, and I was right, my hands were tied behind my back and tied again with a chain to the dumpster. It did not smell like shit, it smells like a pile of garbage with some very very old rotten food. Calem was in front of me holding a baseball bat, I could see Serena tied up behind him.

"How was your nap douche ass?" Calem said.

"YOU DICKHEAD STAY AWAY FROM SERENA!" I yelled back to him.

"I think you mean you should stay away from Serena." He hits my face with a baseball bat very hard, but it wasn't hard enough to break a tooth. The next thing he did was grab Serena's face and kiss her in the lips.

"Enjoy it dickhead?" Calem talked back to me after kissing Serena.

"F*ck you!" I replied.

The next thing he did was pick up Serena and walk away.

"HEY COME BACK FUCKER!" I yelled at him, he simply gave a raspberry to me. He was leaving the scene and I tried to yell one more time, this time in a death growl. "COOMM BAACKK MOTHERFOUUCKER!"

He was scared of this voice and he started sprinting away while holding Serena on his shoulders.

"Dammit." Ash sighed

"Hey Ash!" A whisper from Pac.

"Just wait and we will eventually be found by some trainers." Pac finishes his sentence.

* * *

**_Chapter 11 : I will try to get it done before Saturday November 15._**


	12. Chapter 11 : GIGN Drug bust

**Chapter 11**

"Hey Ash!" A whisper from Pac.

"Just wait and we will eventually be found by some trainers." Pac finishes his sentence.

"Or we could actually try shaking the crap out so a pokémon gets released from the ball." Ash replies, seconds later both begin shaking violently for a whole minute, nothing came out except for a little bit of blood that cuts their hands from the violent shaking. They shook long enough to realize that the pokéballs and their belts were missing from their pants.

* * *

_**Focus : Calem**_

"God dammit, when was she so fricking heavy?" Calem whispers to himself while carrying a tied up girl in his shoulders. "Wow the female scents, it smells so good."

"Let.. LET GO OF ME YOU PERVERT!" Serena screamed, "You better untie me and get me back to Ash this instant!" Calem was annoyed, he decides to holster the baseball bat on his back. He begins to violently tickling Serena, tickling her inappropriately. "Ahahaha... Stop! Stop it you pervert!" Serena giggles from the tickle, it got worse, Calem begins tickling more violently. And... Fingering her right through the skirt with his index fingers. She kind of enjoyed the pleasure and tickling, but it was also really painful too from Calem's long finger nails, it was also very sharp and it cuts through the skirt and the panties after a few lunges, scratching the surface of the clitoris as it misses a few time, making it bleed. He continues doing this for a whole minute and he arrives behind the pokémon center, Serena was unable to scream for help due to the tickling and laughing.

He places Serena carefully and slowly down, letting her sit against the wall. Calem continues fingering Serena with his index and middle fingers this time more accurately, picking up speed with each successful lunge. Serena could only laugh from the pleasure and pain, being unable to scream. Another whole minute later she begins feeling more pleasure, reaching her climax. She orgasms out with bloody and sticky cream, Calem kept his fingers inside her skirt to feel her orgasm, after it dies down, he pulls out his fingers from the skirt to see some bloody and creamy liquid in his fingers, he licks his fingers like a lollipop. "Yeah babe!" he said.

"Fuck... You fucking son... of a bitch..." Serena whispers in a weak voice.

Calem takes her insult as a compliment and he smiles, he licks his bloody finger again like a lollipop, and he swipes it at Serena's left cheek forming a diagonal line. He then slips both of his hands behind her neck and kisses her lips again. "I love you Serena, I will always be here to protect you."

"Fuck... You..." She whispers, "Then untie me this instant if you are fucking protecting me."

A gust of wind blows by and it was quite cold. Both of them began shivering. Calem wants to bring her back to his room, but doesn't want to risk being identified as a rapist. He starts looking at his belt, which contains four pokémons. Each had a label on it.

Meowstic – M, Frogadier – M, Flareon – M, Absol – M

Not really having any flying pokémons, he begins thinking what each pokémon could do. He remembers that in pokémon biology class Professor Sycamore mentioned that frogs have sticky bodies which could help climbing walls, and it's tongue could lift objects that are many times it's body weight, and also extend many times it's body length, one example would be Greninja. Thinking of Greninja, Calem immediately thinks of Frogadier which could potentially lift her up to his room. "Come out Frogadier!" Calem said.

"Please wash my bloody hands with bubble." he commands.

Frogadier obeys the order, it takes a deep breath and starts spitting out bubbles at a high rate and speed, it knocks Calem over, falling to the ground. Calem got back up, dusting his shoulders. "Son of a!" he yells, attempting to kick Frogadier with his right leg, it misses as Frogadier leaps back a few meters. He dusts his shoulder again, telling Frogadier to stay in the same spot and look after Serena. It nods it's head in agreement.

Calem sprints around the pokémon center, arriving to the main entrance of it, he gets greeted by Nurse Joy "Welcome to the pokémon center, feel free to heal your pokémons." he has two options now.

**1. Say hi back to her.**

**2. Go fuck yourself! I'm Calem and I have a girl to rape.**

He picked the first option. "Hi." he said, "I'm heading to my room." Taking the stairways, he runs up the stairway and begins looking for his room number. He slides the key card to the door, it unlocks with a clicking sound. Twisting the doorknob the doors open, immediately he shuts and locks the door after going inside the room. As the door closes, he locks it again and test if the door knob twists, it doesn't twist.

Calem begins sprinting to the windows with his dirty sneakers, he pulls the curtains off and starts opening the windows, he sticks his head out he sees Serena and Frogadier below him, he commands Frogadier to come up, it climbs the wall with it's sticky palms and arrives on the window, spitting it's tongue out, it sticks on to Serena and begins lifting, it was quite heavy but it manages to lift her up to the windows. As she arrives to the windows, he hugs her tightly and places her on the couch.

"Are you scared of heights Serena?" Calem asked.

"Shut the fuck up..." Serena spits on him.

Calem begins unzipping his navy blue jacket, taking them off. "No please don't..." Serena begged, "Please don't rape me..." with the jacket taken off, it reveals his black T-shirt which had the word "SERENA" written in sickness font, other decorations include some skulls below the letters. "This T-shirt is custom made and it reminds me of you, Serena." Calem said.

"Fuck you!" Serena whispers, spitting on Calem's T-Shirt.

"Ah thanks for the spit, now it reminds me of you even more."

"Shut the fuck up! You fucking pervert!" Serena yells.

Calem takes off his cap and begins searching his bag, he takes out a on a black cap with a picture of Serena and her name on it, putting them on. "I really love you Serena, I have something special for you." Calem said, kissing Serena in the lips one more time. "Stop! I don't want to see your special shit." She protested.

Calem proceeds to the closet and opens it, taking out a Stratocaster, an amp and a pick. "I've been practicing this song for 2 months Serena, it reminds me of you."

"Please... shut up! I don't want to hear your shitty Stratocaster" she insults.

"You sound excited, it's a rock song, named **Tears don't fall** by **Bullet for my Valentine.**" Calem said, taking out a vocal microphone with a pop shield, he places it on a stand.

"Fuck off!" Serena said.

**To avoid some copyright issues, I will limit the lyrics of the songs. (Up to you if you want to listen)**

Serena was expecting some very stereotypical guitar riff coming from the stratocaster, but it wasn't, She enjoyed the guitar intro notes until she heard the screaming.

Calem screams "LETS GO!" sounding exactly like the singer.

* * *

_**Focus : Ash/Pac**_

Ash violently shakes off the rope, it was no use as it cuts his wrist and start to bleed more. "Fuck!" he whispered. Seconds later a faint tapping sound was heard and it got louder with each step, it was the sound of high heels. Now it's Ash's opportunity call for help "Help!" he shouted, "I'm tied up!... to a dumpster!"

She heard the call for help and she decides to investigate the sound source. It was a teenage boy tied up to a dumpster handle and some bloods were dripping off from his wrist. "Ash..?" She asked, "how did you get tied up?"

"Just untie me," Ash said, "I was knocked unconscious earlier, and this is what happened." Ash explains.

"Sylveon come out!" she said, "cut off the rope." she commanded. Sylveon walks behind Ash, biting into the rope between his hands, the rope disconnects from the chain and Ash's hand reveals his bloody wrist. She offers him a hand which he accepts, as soon as she pulls Ash up she tilts her head slightly, accidentally kissing him in the lips for a few seconds that was short enough to be considered an accident but not intentionally. She apologizes immediately but with the expression on her face he could tell she enjoyed it.

"Hey! Don't forget me!" Pac shouted, "I'm over here!".

Sylveon approaches Pac and bites the rope off, disconnecting the chain and freeing his hands. Valerie offers a hand which Pac accepts, she tilts her head again and make another kiss which lasted for a few seconds. She apologizes, but with the looks on Pac's face Ash and Valerie could tell that he enjoyed it, "I actually enjoyed that kiss."

As soon as Valerie hears it, she tilts her head again kissing him in the lips. Pac kissed back and they start making out.

* * *

_**Focus : Calem/Serena**_

"... The guilty to come home. "

Calem ends the song with a guitar solo, which made Serena enjoy it a little. "Listen Calem, I admit that I did have feelings for you before, but I was very shy to tell you it." she blushed. Now Calem begins doing something weird after hearing it, he pulls out a pistol from his pocket and unloads it, taking out a bullet from the mag and placing it on the table. Next he takes out a card which appears to be a valentines card. "This is called **Bullet For My Valentine.**" he said, "I've been taking care of this card for a long time, and now that you've confessed your feelings for me, this 9mm and the card will stay together." he takes out a tape and tapes the bullet on the card.

"What the fuck are you doing...? oh..."

* * *

_**A flashback begins in Serena**_

_2 years ago in Valentines day, Serena gave Calem and others a valentines card. Which Calem sniffed and touched every part of the card which was weird._

_**Another Flashback**_

_In Professor Sycamore's chemistry class, Calem and Serena were in the same class. The professor requests a presentation which Calem raised his hands first. Calem stands up and goes to the front of the classroom which was a chalkboard, writing down his name and the presentation title. "I call this the love potion." he said, "It is very easy and cheap to produce." he starts mixing the chemicals in the test tube together, along with an eye-drop of white liquid. "I need a volunteer." Calem said, only Shauna raised her hands as she looked excited and started blushing, Calem points to Serena and she wasn't raising her hands, he forced her to come to the front of the classroom. "Drink it!" Calem said, "It's not toxic, remember this presentation is about edible chemicals." Serena slowly lifted up the test tube, taking a small sip and drinking it. "How was it?" Calem asked, Serena didn't fall in love from the love potion, but between her legs in the skirt, it was wet._

"_Now to reveal the ingredients, it is made from water, male pheromones and semen, Biology class gave me the idea to present this."_

_The whole class laughed, Professor Sycamore clapped and asked the next student to present._

* * *

_**Back to the couch.**_

"Do you still love me?" Calem asked, Serena didn't answer until Calem repeated it three times in a row, Her flashback gets interrupted

"I do have feelings for you... but I am in love with Ash."

* * *

_**Focus : Ash/Pac/Valerie**_

"Hey stop making out! We have a hostage to rescue!" Ash interrupts, they ignored him and continued kissing. "HEY STOP MAKING OUT! WE HAVE A FRICKIN HOSTAGE TO RESCUE!" He raised his voice, it was no use. Thinking for a few seconds, "STOP MAKING OUT!" he growls, "YOU THINK THIS IS A JOKE? OUR FRIENDS AND POKÉMON IS IN DANGER!" the voice was strong enough and it scared both of them, nodding their heads in agreement.

"Go to the pokémon center, we need to get some pokémons to fight and to protect ourselves."

* * *

_**Arriving to the pokémon center**_

The automatic door slides open as they get near the door, Ash begins sprinting to the computer.

it displays this on the screen.

_**Pokémon login info required**_

_**Username:**_

_**Password:**_

"Fuck... I forgot my username and password. Couldn't they just scan our pokédex instead?" Ash complains.

"Sorry that feature is in maintenance," Nurse Joy replies, "it will be up soon."

"Let me do this." Pac said, he begins typing his login information to the computer. "Hey stop looking at my password!"

"Yeah fine." Ash said, looking away along with Valerie.

**Access granted**

**ClaytonPakowski1447 you currently have 4 pokémons in belt, would you like to withdraw , deposit or swap pokémons?**

**Choose what to withdraw**

**Vivillon, Luxio, Luxray, Chespin.**

Pac attempts to withdraw all 4 but fails, only two were withdrawn. Vivillon and Luxray. "God dammit..."

"Aren't you gonna login Sweetie?" Pac said, Valerie replies with "Sorry this is all I carry."

"God dammit for the second time." Pac whispers.

"Now how are we suppose to find out where Calem is?" Ash asked.

"Ask anyone," Pac said, he approaches Nurse Joy and asks. "Have you seen a man about 5 ft 5 in height, wearing navy blue jacket along with a jean, his name is Calem. He may also wear a pair of sunglasses."

"One second please." Nurse Joy searches the computer. "Yes we do, he is in this pokémon center, do you want me to call him down?"

"No no no no no... please don't, and listen, he is holding a hostage and we need to rescue the hostage." Ash said.

"Okay.. He is in room 216, take this key card."

The moment they get the key card, they start running to the stairways, heading upstairs they begin searching for the room number. "Bingo! Room 216" Valerie shouted.

"Hey shut up! He could hear us!" Ash said.

* * *

_**Focus : Serena/Calem**_

"No please no..." Serena begged.

Calem kisses Serena in the lips again, Serena was helpless and she had to accept it, she didn't kiss back and Calem's tongues were forced into her mouth. He begins licking her tongues.

"On my mark, when I slide this, three, two, one, Kick!" as soon as Ash slides the key card on the doorknob, Valerie twists the doorknob which is followed up by a powerful kick from Pac, a loud slam was heard.

'Intruders huh?' Calem thought, he breaks the kiss and begins loading the pistol with a mag, turning unlocking the safety and cocking it. Ready to fire. He begins to lean on the wall with the pistol pointing to the ceiling, he patiently waits for the intruders to cross the narrow section.

"Room seems empty, hmm." Ash said.

"Stop or I will open fire." Calem warned, pointing the pistol to Ash's face. He begins moving while pointing his pistol to Ash's face, aligning the heads together to kill all three with a single bullet.

"Gust!" Pac commanded, Vivillon begins flapping it's wings violently which pushes Calem backwards, with Calem's reflexes he quickly fires four shots, hitting Ash, Vivillon, Pac and Valerie in order. He lands on his back, and immediately attempting to jump back up in a Kung Fu style.

"No!" Serena screams seeing that Ash is shot."

"Fuuuuck!" Ash screams in a whisper. Calem starts approaching to Ash who is lying on the floor, he brings out his baseball bat and swing his face and knocking him unconscious. The same was done to Pac and Valerie. He loots the bodies, only finding a wallet and three pokéballs in Valerie, along with 2 additional pokéballs in Pac's body.

* * *

_**A few moments later.**_

"Let me go you lunatic!" Serena screams, it was no use.

Calem drags all three of the unconscious bodies to the carpet in the middle of the room. He takes a seat on the table, searching his own bag for items. He takes out a plastic zip bag that was filled with crystal like cubes, it was crystal meth. "Hey Serena you are going to love this!"

"Shut up! If you love me then you would untie me." she yells back.

Calem takes out a pipe resembling a light bulb, opening the zip bag and dropping a few cubes of crystal in. He lights it up with a cigarette lighter. "Ash, I'm gonna enjoy watching you bleed to death while I smoke some crystal meth."

He sucks on the pipe, which made his eyes blood shot and he immediately becomes hallucinated.

_**Hallucination effect.**_

"AWWH." the voice echoes of him exhaling.

"The mushrooms... the crystals... I'm free falling from the sky!" the voice echoes.

Minutes have passed, he really enjoyed the crystal meth until some polices kicked into the door. It was swiped with a key card left at the entrance, and it was kicked very hard.

"Freeze!" Officer Jenny yelled, "This is the GIGN, You are under arrest!"

The words Officer Jenny said began echoing in Calems head, with his hallucinated and distorted vision he could see her transforming into a werewolf along with the other polices. It literally took him 10 seconds to understand what was going on, it was too late to grab his pistol, it was kicked away by the police.

"Get a trained medical personnel ASAP!" Officer Jenny said, "You! sergeant go!"

The sergeant said "yes sir!" and begins sprinting out of the room, down the hallways and stairs. "We need you Nurse Joy ASAP! Grab your med-kit!"

* * *

_**About 25 seconds later**_

"There!" Officer Jenny said, "You are untied!"

The officers sniff the packaging and begins searching the bag, "This is methamphetamine, about kilogram of these."

"Critical bleeding," Nurse Joy said, "Survival chances are high if treated properly."

"This is Alpha One Zero," Officer Jenny said, "We have captured the suspect."

* * *

_**About an hour later**_

Calem was transported to a small room in the police station in Lumiose City. He is handcuffed to a metal chair and blindfolded with a blindfold and a bean cap, in front of him was a metal table and on the opposite side of him was Officer Jenny preparing to take notes. Behind him was two officers guarding the room. "unfold him." she said.

The guards approached to Calem, taking off the bean cap and blindfold, he was recovered from the hallucination very quickly because he only inhaled small amount of fumes. "Begin speaking."

"Fuck you!" Calem swore and spit on officer Jenny.

"You want less time in prison? Then stop swearing and start speaking the truth."

"Fuck... You! Go to hell you ugly Tentacruel." Calem insulted.

_**I'm very sorry for insulting the Tentacruel pokémon users.**_

"You can either tell us everything you know, or you can get punished more seriously, last warning."

"Fuck..y... Okay... okay... I loved Serena, but she had a boyfriend so I kidnapped her, and shot the intruders."

Officer Jenny begins taking notes on the laptop, her writing speed was very fast.

"It appears that you have no license or have records of purchasing a firearm, mind telling us where you obtained the Hi-Power pistol?"

"Shooting range... I stole it from the shooting range, it was so small and compact it was easily concealed."

She begins taking notes again.

"And the location you obtained the drugs?"

"A drug dealer... drug dealer named Aaron... hes on the streets somewhere, somewhere in Lumiose City, we've only met twice."

"Do you have a contact information of him?" she asked.

"Yes... his business card."

"Do you want a less serious punishment? You can tell introduce him to us as a friend or you can get garroted or shot as a target practice."

"I... I will introduce."

_**After a few minutes of preparing. They dial the number.**_

_**Focus : Aaron**_

"Wassup bro?" Aaron said.

"Hey Aaron, I have a friend that is very interested in buying drugs, her name is Jennifer."

* * *

_**The next day in Lumiose city, in the stinky alleyway. The drug bust begins.**_

Aaron leans on the wall with a messenger bag containing drugs in it, he starts waiting for the Calem and the polices. he gets bored of waiting so he decides to play with his phone, he checks the call history first.

_Call history :_

_Contact name : Calem_

_Location – Lumiose City Police Station, first campus._

"Oh shit!" Aaron whispers to himself, "Fucking polices, fucking polices everywhere. I better ready up my armor penetrators." he drops his messenger bag on the cement floor and begins searching. He finds a FN P90 and a pair of FN57. Some extra mags were lying around mostly for the pistol, he begins putting the pistols in his jean pocket and hiding the P90 in his jacket. He waits patiently for the police by leaning on the wall.

* * *

_**Focus : Disguised police units.**_

"The stinky alleyway, he should be waiting for us somewhere in the alleyways." Getting out of the disguised looking police car, his hands and legs were uncuffed, looking completely normal. The polices were wearing plain clothing with a layer of soft armor in the jacket. They had FAMAS G2 rifles attached to slings hanging on their back. They begin approaching, Aaron is now 15 meters away from the police, he begins peeking out of the wall with the P90 safety unlocked and loaded, spraying it everywhere, only 2 out of the 50+1 shots hit, both shots hit the polices, knocking them backwards and landing on their backs. Officer Jenny was lucky that she wasn't hit, she draws out her pistol unlocking the safety, and begins firing at the wall corner where Aaron was hiding in. Aaron hears clicking noise thinking that Officer Jenny ran out of ammunition, he drops the P90, taking out his twin FN57s, peeking out of the wall. He was shot be Officer Jenny twice in the shoulders before he could even fire a single shot. He falls backwards.

"You son of a bitch, you couldn't have snitched to him. You are under arrest!"

"Please... I didn't plan this." Calem begs and surrenders, kneeling to the ground with his hands up.

* * *

_**Later that day in the police station**_

Both Calem and Aaron were cuffed to the metal chair again, facing punishments.

"I swear, I didn't snitch! Please.. I beg for mercy!" Calem begged, it was no use.

"Execute Calem!" Officer Jenny commanded. "No.. no... please..." Calem begged, the guards took out a garrote, slowly placing it to his neck. "No please..."

"Now!" she yelled.

"No- AHHGKKKK GHHK" Calem chokes, after 10 seconds of being squeezed by layers of fiber wire, he chokes to death.

"Also Execute Aaron and search for clues of his drug hideout."

* * *

_**End of chapter 11, Next chapter, I'll try to upload before Wednesday, November 19**_


End file.
